What Is Love
by someoneother4me
Summary: Naruto starts a new school and meets a certain someone! Well Naruto unknown past let him love? Read to find out! This is YAOI if you don't like then don't read and no flames plz! I don't own the characters!
1. New Life

**What is love? Ch. 1**

_~*This is my first yaoi story. So be nice please!*~_

_*I do not own any of these characters!*_

Naruto was sixteen and was starting in a new High School. He was going to be starting in KohonaLeaf High. He had been transfered to different schools since he had started high school. But know hopefully he will stay in Kohona Leaf in till he graduates. His mom and dad, Iruka and Kakashi had been moving trying to find the right places to raise their son. Iruka had adopted Naruto when is was ten years old. Naruto real mom and dad had passed away when he was three years old. He doesn't remember much about them. He still was contact with his biological grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade. They would of adopted him but Jiraiya being a world famous book writer and Tsunade going to every casino in the world, no one would be home with Naruto. When Naruto does see them he tries to get them to tell him about his parents. It hard for his grandparents to talk about their son and their daughter-in-law. Naruto doesn't know who is other grandparents are, his Grandpa tells him they never knew about her family they never meet them. Even after everything he has been threw he still you average teenager… no he's your hyperactive, knucklehead, number one teenager! (sry didn't know what else to write)

"NARUTO WAKE UP NOW! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY!" Iruka yelled

'He's going to wake the dead.' Naruto thought "I'M UP!" Naruto yelled back

'I don't want to go to a new school! I havebeen to five different schools already!' thought Naruto

"Naruto, Iruka said you need to get ready quick so you can eat before you leave" Said Kakashi

Naruto turned to Kakashi who was only in his sweat pants and his eye-patch over his right eye. Iruka and Naruto are the only ones that have seen his whole face. He wouldn't show Naruto right away but Iruka got to see it on their first date! He wasn't bad looking either, he wouldn't tell them why he would hide his face. Naruto thought was so he would be the mysterious guy that everyone gushed over. Naruto can still remember the first time he saw his face….

*Flashback*

Naruto had just got off of school. They let them out early for teacher conference or something he didn't care all that matter was they got out two hours early. When Naruto walked in the door he could here noise coming from Iruka bedroom.

"Ahhhh….Uhh….Ah!"

Naruto thought someone was hurting Iruka so he rushed to the bedroom and knocked down the door and what he saw well scar him till the day he dies.

"Kakashi harder…Faster...So close!"

"Ruka cum for me!" Kakashi said being so close too.

Yep you guessed right Kakashi and Iruka were having sex when Naruto walked in on them, Their was Iruka riding Kakashi like there was no tomorrow. Kakashi had one hand on Iruka hip and the other around his cock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

Iruka looked behind and sure enough Naruto was their he wasn't hearing things. Kakashi was trying to hide his face but to late Naruto already seen it.

"Naruto why are you home?" Iruka asked trying to cover him and Kakashi up, which proved hard to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he ran to his room yelling 'I just seen Iruka having sex! Why me? Why me of all people to see them having sex!'

*Flashback Over*

Kakashi was deprived of his little 'Dolphin' for a while after that. Naruto wouldn't talk or look at them for weeks! But after that Kakashi stopped wearing his mask around them. Why hide when they have already seen his face.

"Alright I am coming." Naruto said turning towards his closet

'What should I wear? Made my light jeans that are baggy but not to baggy, my favorite orange shirt that has the 'Nine-Tails-Fox on it?' "Yea I well wear that! It's my favorite!" Naruto said excited

Down in the kitchen Iruka and Kakashiwhere talking about how the like were they live and how Naruto well love his new school.

"I Really like it here and I think Naruto will love it to. The Kohona Leaf high school is post to be a great school. From what I have read it has excellent academic classes and great scholarships for students! Hopefully Naruto will do good and get one of those scholarships! That would be awesome!" Iruka stated excited that his son would be going to a great school

"Ruka, Naruto will do good. Jiraiya called the other day they want to come out and see Naruto and the new house we've moved into." Kakashi said lazily

"They always want to come check on him when we move. I think they do it to see if we are taking good care of him or not. Don't get me wrong I understand they are his biological parents but I have raised him for six years and I have raised him pretty damn good!" Iruka stated a bit irrated

Kakashi got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to his 'dolphin', he wrapped his arms around Iruka and told him…"You are the best damn parent that anyone could ever have."

"Your not so bad your self Kakashi. I love you so much!" Iruka moved his arms around Kakashi neck and leaned up to give those smooth lips that he loves so much and kiss that was will over due since they woke up.

Kakashi was more egar to kiss Iruka. Kakashi let Iruka take control for a little while. Then Kakashi took control and sweeped his tongue over Iruka lip and no sooner was he granted entrance. It was like their first kiss all over again. They didn't need words to tell each other that the loved each other. Iruka let out a little moan, which Kakashi was glad to swallow. 'How long has it been since we had sex?' Iruka thought 'It's been WAY to long since I've had my dolphin-chan!' Kakashi thought at the same time. Kakashi started to grind his hardening erection into Iruka was was half hard himself. "Ah…Kakashi… Bedroom…Ahh…Now!" Iruka moaned

"AHHHHH, not again why me? Why always me? Get a freakin room you to. I am defiantly scarred for life now!" Naruto yelled as he walked on to the living room to grab his bookbag.

"Naruto, were do you think your going get back here you need to eat before you go to school!" Iruka yelled from Kakashi arms. "Kakashi let me go! He has to eat!" Iruka said while struggling

"I lost my appetite! I guess it's a good thing schools just up the street" Naruto yelled back

"Iruka stop let him go hes not going to eat. Remember last time how he wouldn't eat lunch?" Kakashi said still not letting Iruka go

"Kakashi! We have to stop doing this stuff in front of Naruto! He's going to get skinny if he doesn't eat!" Iruka whined

"He's fine….Now bedroom!"Kakashi said while picking up Iruka bridal style

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled like a girl


	2. Making Friends

**What is love? Ch.2**

_*~I dont own the characters or the song~*~You should listen to the song while reading! Its freakin awesome~*_

Naruto walked out of his house and dug threw is back pack for his ipod, he turned it on and it started playing his favorite song, We're Going Through Changes by Ozzy Osbourne and Kelly Osbourne.

*We're Going Through Changes*

**[Kelly:]  
I feel unhappy  
I am so sad  
I lost the best friend  
That I've ever had**

[Ozzy:]  
She is my baby  
I love her so  
But it's too late now  
I've let her go

[Both:]  
We're going through changes (ohh - [chorus])  
We're going through changes (ahh - [chorus])

'So much has changed in my life.' Naruto thought 'I wouldn't change it for the world! I have the greatest parents that anyone could ask for!' he thought happily

**  
[Kelly:]  
We've shared the years  
We've shared each day  
I love you daddy  
But I found my way**

[Ozzy:]  
You know the world  
Is an evil place  
My baby is grown now  
She's found her way

[Both:]  
(ohh ahh - [Chorus])  
We're going through changes (ohh - [chorus])  
We're going through changes (ohh - [chorus])  
(ahh - [Chorus])

[Kelly:]  
It took so long  
To realize  
I can still hear  
His last goodbyes

[Ozzy:]  
Now all my days  
I'm filled in fears  
Wish I could go back  
And change the years

[Both:]  
We're going through changes  
We're going through changes (changes - [Chorus])  
We're going through... Changes

[Both:]  
Changes  
Changes  
Changes...

***End***

Naruto was almost to his new school when the song started to end. When he got there he could see a group of kids sitting around a picnic table. Their was four girls and nine guys. Two of the girls were all over one guy who looked like he had a ducks butt attached to his head. He just ignore the two annoying girls who were tugging on his arm tryin to get his attention. The raven looked up at Naruto and Naruto could of lost himself in those eyes they seem to go on for ever. Naruto turned away and walked to the main office to get his schedule for his classes.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I am the new student, I am here to get my schedule." Naruto told the lady behind the desk she had short black hair and the name plate sai1d Miss. Shuzinue. She looked liked she was in her early 20's. "We have been expecting you Naruto!" Shuzinue said excited that the new student was finally here! "Did you bring emergency medical forms that we sent to your house?" Shiuzinue asked. Naruto had a confused look on his face that made him look so cute! "Oh! Yea here! I forgot all about it!" Naruto said " Oh okay we are going to call someone up here that well escort you around the school for the day." Shuzinue said she took Naruto medical forms

"Could Hinata Hyuuga, please come to the main office! Hinata Hyuuga to the main office" could be heard outside and inside the school.

"Hinata should be here in a minute. Here your schedule for the year." Shuzinue said handing him his schedule.

First Period-History-Asuma

Second Period-Math-Itachi

Third Period-Study Hall-Orochimaru

Fourth Period-Chemistry-Kabuto

Fifth Period-Gym-Gai

'Atleast there is only five period's here.' Naruto thought to hiself

"Y-you w-wanted to s-see m-me ." Said a girl with short purple hair and lavender eyes. She was were knee-high pants with black shirt that said 'Save the world' with a picture of the earth on it.

"Yes, Hinata this are new student Naruto, I would like you to show him around the school." Shuzinue said pointing to Naruto

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said holding his hand out to the girl

"H-h-hi." Hinata said blushing

"Are you okay you are turning red." Naruto said looking a that blushing girl

"I-i-im fine. I-i-i well s-show y-you t-to y-your c-classes." Hinata said stuterring. 'He has the most beautiful blue eye's I have ever seen' Hinata thought

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto said excited


	3. New School

**What is Love? Ch.3**

"So… What's your first period?" asked Naruto

"I-i-i have C-c-chemistry w-w-with K-kabuto-s-sensei. W-w-who d-d-do y-you have?" Hinata asked Naruto

"Um..." Naruto took out his schedule "History with Asuma" Naruto said looking at the blushing girl

"H-h-he is r-right d-d-down t-the hall."Hinata said looking away from those ocean blue eyes

"Well you be there when I get out of class?" Naruto asked the still blushing girl 'Is she feeling alright?' Naruto thought to himself

"Y-yes." Hinata said stopping in front of Naruto first period

"Okay! See you later Hinata!" Naruto said turning to go into his first period

Naruto walked up to the teacher that was sitting at the desk. He had beard and was wearing black pants and a white button up shirt and a black tie. His tie was loose and the first two buttons were unbutton. 'He seems like a laid back, don't give a damn teacher.' Naruto thought

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said to Asuma

"Ahh…You're the new student. I'm Asuma." Asuma said while looking up the roll sheet so he could mark off Naruto. "Just call me Asuma, screw the sensei part." Asuma said looking at Naruto.

"Okay! Um…Where do I sit?" Asked Naruto Looking at all the desk and the students that where sitting in them. As soon as he looked at the desk his ocean blue eyes were meet with black eyes that once again he could lose himself in. The boy was very pale almost white, he had black almost midnight blue hair that was styled like a ducks butt, the boy look to be Naruto age and he stared at Naruto as much as Naruto stared at him.

"Your going to sit next to… Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba raise your hand!" Asuma half yelled at the boy that was currently talking to the guy behind him that had sunglasses on and a very big coat that covered half of his face. Kiba had brown shaggy hair and red triangle marks on his face. Kiba was wearing black jeans with a tight black shirt that showed of his nice chest perfectly. Kiba rasied his hand he was in the third row in the third seat. Since someone was already behind him Naruto figured he would be sitting in front of him. As Naruto walked to his desk he feel those same black eyes on him as he sat down.

"Alright class as you can see we have a new student, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. So be nice to him." Asuma said addressing the class.

"He so tan." One pink hair girl whispered to a blond

"I know I wonder how far that tan goes." The blond whispered back to the pink haired girl as she eyed Naruto like she was in a candy shop and found something sweet.

"Hi! I'm Kiba!" Whispered Kiba to Naruto

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" Whispered Naruto

"Want to hang after school?" Kiba asked the blond. Kiba liked the blond. There was something about him that he liked. He had such an aura that draws you in to him.

"Uh… sure!" Naruto whispered . Naruto was so excited he made a friend on his first day of school!

"Alright meet me outside by the picnic tables!" Kiba said excited that he got to be friends first with the blond

"Kiba! Naruto! Pay attention I don't repeat myself!" Asuma said yelling at the two boys.

Black eyes stared at the back of blond head. 'So Naruto is his name. Blondie has a nice ass, I wonder how far that tan really goes. Guess i'll have to find out.' Sasuke thought to himself. ' It sounds like he well be hanging out with us today. Hope blondie don't mind some groping!' Sasuke couldn't help fantasie about what he could do with the blond.

After homeroom Naruto walked out of his class to only run into Hinata.

"N-n-naruto a-a-are y-y-you r-ready f-for y-y-your n-next c-class?" Asked a stuttering and blushing Hinata

"Yeah!" Naruto said excited

"Hey! Naruto whats your next class? Oh… Hey Hinata!" Kiba asked Naruto will checking out his crush. 'Damn she gets hotter every day!' Kiba thought to himself about Hinata

"I have Math with Itachi." Naruto said

"Hey! I have that class to!" Kiba said excited

"Hinata what class do you have?" asked Naruto

"I-i-I h-have h-history with A-asuma-sensei" Hinata stutterred

"Oh… That sucks" Naruto said depressed

"Hey! Hinata I will take Naruto to his class since i'm in it!" Kiba said putting his arm around the blond

"O-oh o-okay K-k-kiba." Hinata said blushing even more at how Kiba smiled at her.

Sasuke had heard that he will been in his brother class with him. Sasuke walked faster to get to his brother room before the blond and his dog loving friend could get there.

"Itachi" Sasuke said to his older brother

"What is it little brother?" Itachi said looking at his little brother who seemed to be a little out of breath

"There's a new student named Naruto that coming here and I want you to sit him at my table with Shikamaru and Kiba." Sasuke told his brother

"Why do you want me to do that?" Itachi asked emontionless

"Just do it!" Sasuke said little to un Uchiha like

"Fine" Itachi said turning around to write the lesson on the board

Sasuke walked over to his table where his blond would soon be. Sasuke is a Uchiha so Uchiha get what they want and he wanted the blond.

Naruto walked down the hall with his new friend Kiba. "I hate math!" Naruto whined to Kiba

"I hate math too. Itachi is so boooring!" Kiba told Naruto "His little brother Sasuke never gets in trouble!"

"Itachi has a little brother and he teaches him? When I was in school my dad wouldn't even let me get away with anything! I had him for english and when I wouldn't rasie my hand he would pick me just to pick on me!" Naruto half whined about his dad

"You had your dad as a teacher?" Kiba asked as they walked into the classroom

"Yeah" Naruto answered as he walked to his teacher "Hi! I'm Naruto" Naruto said when he got to Itachi

'So this is the guy Sasuke wants me to put at his table' Itachi thought as he looked at the blond.

"You well be sitting at table four with Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara" Stated Itachi as he pointed at table four where Kiba was jumping up and down in his seat.

"Alright I get to sit with Kiba!" Naruto said excited

"Naruto this Shikamaru" Kiba said pointing to a kid that had his head put down. "Yo! Shikamaru wake up you lazy bastard!" Kiba said poking Shikamaru

"Stop poking me!" Shikamaru snapped at Kiba

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" Naruto said flashing his signature smile

"Troublesome" Muttered Shikamaru "I'm Shikamaru" he said lazily

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto said excited. Shikamaru had brown hair that was pulled back in a poneytail just like Iruka's hair is, it even stood up like the end of a pinapple. He was wearing a tanish grey shirt with loose fitting jeans and black sneakers.

"And this is…" Kiba was rudely interupted by a very eager Uchiha

"Sasuke Uchiha" Stated Sasuke looking the blond's body up and down

"Hi!" Naruto said. Naruto didn't miss how Sasuke racked his eyes over him

"Stop staring at him Sasuke! Your going to freak him out!" Kiba snapped at Sasuke

Sasuke sent Kiba a Uchiha death glare. But Kiba wasn't scared he been sent that same glare more then once.

"Alright you guys settle down lets start with the lesson. Take out your texts books and turn to page 145 and write down the problems in the second cloumn only do the evens." Itachi said as he wrote it down on the board. "Naruto since you don't have a text book share with Sasuke and I will have one for you tomorrow. Also everyone you can have partners." Itachi said in a monotone voice. "I want the paper on my desk by the end of the period!" Itachi said

"Someone must of got layed. Hey! Sasuke did you let your brother fuck you? He's in a good mode today." Kiba said as he opened his book

"No… he fucked your sister last night" Sasuke said as he dug threw his bookbag looking for paper.

"You Bastard!" Kiba yelled

"Kiba! Shut up!" Itachi yelled

Naruto just started laughing. These guy's where good when you wanted entertainment! Kiba is really easy to tick off!

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Kiba said starting laughing

"Dobe, pay attention." Sasuke said to Naruto

"What did you just call me…TEME!" Naruto yelled

"Kiba and Naruto if you don't shut up you well be sent out of the class room!" Itachi yelled again. He was seriously starting to get a migrane and the day only just started.

"Bastart you got me in trouble!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he started on the page Itachi assigned

"Whatever" Naruto said as he started

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said

"Come on Shikamaru let get this done." Said Kiba

"Already done" Shikamaru said while he handed it to Kiba for him to copy. For someone who is so lazy he is very smart.

"Hey! Thanks buddy!" Kiba said as he patted his lazy friend back

"That no fair! I want to copy give it to me! Pleassse!" Naruto said as he gave Kiba his puppy face, that no one can't say no to.

"Fine! Here!" Kiba said in a whisper as he hand the paper to Naruto

"Thanks!" whispered back Naruto

Sasuke just look at the two and thought what the famous Shikamaru would say 'Troublesome'. But he had to admit the blond was easy to aggrivate. When his face get all red because he's mad he looks so cute that Sasuke wanted to jump him right there and do things the sex education couldn't even teach you.

"Dobe" Sasuke whispered. But Naruto heard him and had one thing to say to him…

"TEME" Naruto yelled so loud that people down the hall could here him.

"Naruto out of my classroom now! Sit in the hallway in till the class is over! Also…you have detention for a week!" Itachi yelled as he pointed to the door

"HAAAA HA HA! You got in trouble and detention!" Kiba laughed as he pointed at Naruto

"Kiba! You go with Naruto! Also… you get detention for a week to. Starting tomorrow you well serve detention with me after school!" Itachi yelled again. No one had ever heard Itachi talk so much, only to give out homework teach a lesson, even then he doesn't talk much.

"Yes Sensei" Kiba and Naruto both said as they walked out of the classroom

Sasuke was thinking maybe he could get Itachi to let him supervise Naruto detention. He could always send Kiba off somewhere. Sasuke could do so much to his cute little dobe. So many fantasie popped in his head of the blond bent over a desk begging to be pentrated by the young Uchiha, while moaning his name. 'Shit I have to go to the bathroom' Sasuke thought as he got up and tried to cover his erection.

"Itachi- sensei may I use the bathroom?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his shirt down even more

"Did you piss your self little brother?" Itachi asked as he noticed Sasuke pulling his shirt down in front of his pants.

"Shut up can i go or not?" Sasuke said getting frustarted

"Hn" Itachi replied as he therw the bathroom pass at his brother.

Sasuke basically ran out of the classroom. He glanced at the blond the was sitting down on the ground and all he really could see was the blond on his knees and his head between Sasuke legs sucking his cock. His cock gave violent jerk. Sasuke had to get to the bathroom fast.

"What was his problem?" asked Naruto

Kiba just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he shit himself?" Kiba suggested. The two boys just started cracking up.

Sasuke reached the bathroom and unlocked the door and locked it back. It was the teacher bathroom. Itachi always let him use that. Itachi thought the other bathroom where to gross. Sasuke pulled down his pants with his boxers and his erection twiched at being released. Sasuke moaned as the cold air hit his heated felsh. Sasuke grab his cock with his right hand while his left played with his balls.

"Ah… Ahh…"Sasuke moaned as he moved his thumb over his slit. All Sasuke could think was that his blond was taking his hands and jacking him off and playin with his balls.

"Ahhhhhh… Naruto…Ah!" Sasuke pumped harder he was so close. He has never been the one how would come fast. But the blond was so hot, it made is fanstasies so much better then anything else he fantasie about or the porn that he keeps under his bed in a locked box.

"Ahh… So… Ahhh…. Close…Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke pumped hard as he thrusted into his own hand.

"Naruto….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as he cummed all over his hand and the floor and door of the bathroom stall that he was in.

Sasuke opened the door and walked to the sink and cleaned his hands and some of stomach from where he cummed so hard. Sasuke left the bathroom and went back to Itachi room.

"Hey Kiba did you call my name?" Naruto asked as he looked at his brown headed friend

"No. Why?" Kiba asked

"Because I heard someone yell my name and I only know you and Hinata." As Naruto finshed his sentence Sasuke walked by.

"Dobe" Sasuke said as he walked back into the classroom.

"What a bastard!" Naruto said angry

Well class ended and Hianta came by to walk Naruto to his next class. When Naruto got home Iruka was going to be so pissed that he get detention on his first day of his new school. He's dead meat for sure!


	4. Meeting Stranage People

**What is love? Ch.4**

_*~I dont own the characters!~*~Also thank people who have took their time to read What Is Love, Also keep the reviews coming they make me happy ;)~*_

_*~Also I just noticed that I made Hinata stutter to much. I well work on that~*_

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata all walked to their next class. They had Study Hall with Orochimaru. Kiba told Naruto how Orochimaru had looked like a snake and he was creepy. All the students believe he and Kabuto are lovers. But there was a rumor about him and another student last year. The boy was a senior and he was the quite type he was sent to Orochimaru class so he could study peacefully. When anyone walked by the study hall room it was anything but quite, people could hear moaning and maybe some begging for something. But when the kid came out of the class fine like nothing happen. The only thing that was weird about the kid was he came out the room smiling and holding his lower back. When anyone would talk bad about Orochimaru the guy would get all defensive.

"So…what was the guy name?" Naruto asked a bit scared to go into the classroom.

"Um…I forget? Kim…Kimmy…I give up. Hinata do you remember?" Asked Kiba

"I thi-ink it w-was K-ki-i-m-mi-imaro." Hinata said walking behind the two

"Hey! Hinata why are you behind us you should be right next to us!" Naruto said as he stopped to turn around to the girl. Which caused Hinata to almost run into him.

"Sorry Hinata!" Naruto said as he noticed the shy girl stop so she would get acquainted with his back.

"T-that's A-al-lright." The girl said blushing even more form

"Come on guys were going to be late! I am not getting detention from the Orochimaru!" Kiba yelled as he started to run to the classroom

"Hey! Wait up kiba!" Naruto yelled back as he grabbed Hinata hand and started running

If Hinata hadn't had to run she would of passed out right there.

They walked into the class, and who was stand there was Orochimaru. He had heard about the new student and wanted to check him out. Orochimaru was wearing black pants and a white button down shirt and black dress up shoes. He had black hair the was down past his shoulder and his skin was pale almost white. His eyes were yellow just like a snake. Naruto thought maybe he had contacts in.

"Hi Naruto, I am the study hall teacher." Orochimaru said as he looked the blond up and down. This did not go unnoticed by the blond or the raven that was sitting in the back of the class. When Orochimaru talked it looked like he had a long tongue. Naruto was already starting to get creeped out about the guy.

"Hi" Naruto said

"There is no assigned seats in my class so go ahead and sit where ever you like."Orochimaru explained. Naruto started to walk toward his new friends when Orochimaru stopped him and got really close to him and said "And Naruto if you need anything, anything at all let me know." Orochimaru said as he looked Naruto up and down once more.

"O-okay" Naruto said as he got a bad feeling about the teacher.

"Hey, Naruto are you okay?" Asked Kiba

"Y-yeah. That guy just gives me the creeps. He keep checking me out." Naruto said as he took a seat in beside Kiba

"Yeah he is creepy" Kiba said. In front of Kiba sat a boy with long brown hair that was tied at the bottom. He had lavender eyes just like Hinata and was pale just like her.

"N-naruto t-this i-is m-my c-cousin Neji." Hinata explained

"Hi I'm Naruto!" Naruto said a little to loud

Neji turned around to the loud blond. Neji was wearing a tan shirt with black pants and white sneakers. Neji looked the blond up and down and couldn't see why the raven was so obsessed with him. Neji said a quick 'Hi' and turned back around.

"S-sorry, N-naruto N-neji d-doesn't t-talk m-much." Hinata explained as she watch the blond get red with anger, by being ignored.

"Whatever!" Naruto said mad

Nothing really went on in study hall except a raven day dreaming of a certain blond and the teacher watching every move the blond made. Kiba and Naruto behaved them self because they didn't want to get detention from Orochimaru. Now it was lunch time!


	5. Lunch Time

**What is love? Ch.5**

_~*I dont own the characters!*~Thanks for all the reviews and favs!~*~Sorry it so short!~*_

Nothing really happen in lunch except for Naruto meeting more of Kiba and Hinata friends. One guy was Choji he was f-I mean big boned and had light brown hair and some kind of circular red marks on each of his cheeks, and was stuffing his face with the lunch cafeterias food and a bag of chips. Choji and Shikamaru have been friends since there were five. Choji seemed like a pretty cool guy except him eating with his mouth open. Naruto also got to meet a red head by the name of Gaara. Gaara had a red tattoo on his head that stood for 'love', Gaara had pale green eyes and no eyebrows. Gaara sent of an aura that said fuck-with-me-and-pay-the-price. Naruto wouldn't really say that he was gothic but he did have a lot of black eyeliner around his eyes. Naruto also got to meet Gaara older sister and brother. Kankuro was a junior and Temari who was a senior. Temari mostly hung around Shikamaru. For a senior she was rocking the cradle a little. They didn't stay around long the really only came to make sure Gaara was okay. Apparently Gaara get in fights a lot and always put the other person in the hospital. He gotten charges pressed against him once, but he had a record apparently so he on probation and if he gets in trouble he'll end up in jail with a cellmate named Bubba. Everything was going good tell a certain raven had to ask about the whisker marks on his face.

"Naruto, why do you have whisker marks on your face?" Sasuke asked scooting closer to the blond so he look at them better.

"I don't know how I got them. I have had them since I can remember." Naruto said a little depressed. Naruto didn't like talking about the marks on his face. He does know he got them after his parents passed away.

"I think they make you look cute." A pink haired girl said. Naruto meet her to her name was Sakura and the blond next to her was Ino and they were part of the Sasuke fan club. They hung all over Sasuke even almost sitting in Naruto lap. That's how he met the pink hair girl. Naruto had to admit the girl was cute but she seems like the type that you can hangout with her for a couple hours then she gets annoying.

"Thanks" Naruto said feeling better that no one thought they were ugly.

"So what class do you have next Naruto?" Asked Sasuke

"Chemistry, what do you have?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"History" Sasuke said depressed that he didn't have the same class as Naruto.

"That class not so bad. Cheer up!" Naruto said excited

Everyone could tell that Sasuke like Naruto. Except Sakura and Ino. Gaara could tell even though he doesn't really pay attention to what goes on around the lunch table. Shikamaru thought it was 'troublesome' and Kiba doesn't care he was crushing on Hinata. He been crushing on the shy girl since they were elementary school. He was always scared to ask he out because of her cousin Neji and her father. In Kiba's eyes Hinata was the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid eyes on. The way she would blush and advert her eyes from him when he was caught staring at her. What could say he was in love!

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall and noticed he had five more minutes before he would have to leave his blond. Sasuke didn't know why he was so captured by the blond. He couldn't help but stare when he would talk and noticed how he would always use his hands when describing something, or when he would look at you when you said something he didn't understand. Sasuke figured out the he was gay when he was nine years old. He had been at school when he seen two of his teachers going at it. He couldn't look away. He had to go home right away because he didn't know what to do about the problem in his pants. He had to have his brother explain to him what was going on. Sasuke brother doesn't mind that Sasuke likes guys. In truth as long as Sasuke happy Itachi is happy. He may not show it but he loves his little brother so much.

"Well guys we better head to class! Come on Naruto you and me need to get to Chemisrty class" Kiba said as he got up to throw away his lunch.

"Yosh! Let's get going!" Naruto said excited as he got up to. "See ya guys later!" he said as he left

'Damn dog lover gets to go to class with my blond!' Sasuke thought as he got up and untangled himself from the two annoying girls.


	6. Reactions

**What is love? Ch.6**

_*~I dont own the characters~*_

As Naruto and Kiba walked to chemistry, Kiba was telling Naruto how Kabuto fallow's Orochimaru around like a lost puppy. He also told him that he could swear that he seen them kissing!

"I swear dude they wear going at it like horny bunnies!" Kiba told Naruto

"Haha! Like bunnies!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Kiba. He never heard of someone going at it like bunnies!

"Kiba are you afraid of gays?" Naruto asked afraid of what his friend would think when Naruto told him that he has two fathers and that he is also gay.

"No why? Neji gay and so is Gaara." Kiba said as he looked at his blond friend

"Okay" Naruto said he wanted to say "Great because I am gay and my parents are both guys that are gay!" But he didn't he kept his mouth shut.

"Naruto… Are you gay? I won't be disgusted or anything." Kiba said to Naruto

"Yea I am and I have two dads, that raise me." Naruto said feeling better that he told his best friend

"Wow! Really?" Kiba said a little shocked that Naruto had two dads

"Yeah! Remember when I said my dad was my English teacher? Well his name is Iruka and Kakashi is a detective." Naruto said proud

"Wow! That's so cool my mom works for a detective agencies they use are dogs to help find people!" Kiba said excited and proud of his dogs!

"Wow that so cool! Maybe they know each other!" Naruto said excited

The boys walked into the classroom. Naruto walked up to a guy that looked like he in his early twenties with white-silver hair and glasses that he kept pushing up his nose. Naruto told Kabuto his name and he pointed to a lab station that Kiba and Gaara were sitting at.

"Alright dude! We get to sit with each other again!" Kiba said slapping hands with the blond

"Yeah I know! Hey Gaara whats up?" Naruto said noticing the red head

"Hn" Gaara grunted

"That great!" Naruto said taking that as a yes

"Alright class see the test tubes in front of you? Take them and the blue and green liquid and pour them in the tube. Write down on a piece of paper what kind of chemical reaction you get." Kabuto said as he turned around to write what he said on the board.

"Wow! Check that out! It starting foam cool!" Said a student

"Wow check it out Kiba! Hey Gaara look!" Naruto said as he stared at the colors that were forming in the little test tube.

"Yeah it freakin awesome!" Kiba said excited

"Hn" Gaara said

"You don't talk much do you?" The blond ask

"Hn" Gaara answered

"I guess so" Naruto said irritated at the red head

During Chemistry class Kiba and Naruto talked and Naruto tried to get the red head to talk. Which just didn't work! Just made Naruto more mad! When class was coming to an end Naruto was getting excited! Soon he be out of school! And he gets to hangout with his new friends! Little does are blonds know that a certain raven has some plans for them.

"Alright on to gym class!" Naruto said excited

"Dude are you alright?" Kiba asked

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked confused

"Because you excited about gym class." Came a monotone reply that didn't belong to Kiba. It came from the red head that doesn't talk.

"OH MY GOD! YOU TALK!" Naruto yelled

"And your loud and a idiot" Gaara said as he walked past the shocked blond and laughing dog lover

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Naruto yelled but the red head was already gone


	7. Gym Class

**What is love? Ch.7**

_*~dont own the characters~*_

Naruto and Kiba walked to the boys locker room so the could change into there gym uniforms. 'Seriously, what school has gym uniforms?' Naruto thought. He had heard of gym classes where students had to bring loose fitting clothes, that they brought from home. But not this school. But, little does are blond know that their gym teacher is not like any normal teacher. The teachers name was Guy Might! He calls him the sexy teacher of Khona Leaf High! He wears a green jump suit that has orange leg warmers! He always smiles and does this pose were he smiles and stick his thumb up. He is always saying 'youthful' in almost everyone of his sentences! The gym uniforms were orange shorts and a green t-shirt. 'That not so bad' thought are blond.

"At least I get to wear my favorite color!" Beamed Naruto as he put his shirt on

Little did Naruto know that a certain raven was watching him change. 'So he is tan all over' Sasuke thought. Sasuke had some plans for him and his blond when they took a shower.

"Alright youthful students! Lets get ready to run 50 laps!" Guy said as he walked into the boys locker room.

"Alright Guy-senise! I will run a hundred laps!" Yelled some boy with the same jumpsuit and bowl hair cut as their teacher.

"Hey, Kiba who is that guy?" Asked Naruto as he eyed the weird kid

"Who? Oh! That is Rock Lee. We just call him Lee." Kiba said looking at Lee

"Who would wear what the teacher is wearing?" Asked Naruto

"Guy is Lee role model. He used to get beaten up everyday after school. He couldn't really fight. One day Guy seen three kids picking on him and put a stop to it. So after that day Guy has been training Lee in taijutsu. He could kick anyone ass!" Kiba said to Naruto

"Wow! That cool! But he should loose the outfit." Naruto said

"Alright 50 laps now!" Yelled Guy

As Naruto and the rest of the class started to run Naruto seen some green thing run right past him and the whole class!

"Hey Kiba! What the hell was that?" Asked Naruto shocked

"What?...Oh! That was Lee he is the fastest kid in school. He wins all track races. People are afraid to race him. That why he runs more laps then us." Kiba said trying to keep up with the blond.

"Damn Naruto you are fast!" Kiba said behind the blond

"I use to run track at my old school. That's how I would burn up so much energy." Naruto yelled back

As everyone got done with there 50 laps one person was already done. Naruto get done with his lap. Lee finished his 100 laps before anyone finished there fifty laps.

"You are so youthful! You should join are track team!" Said a very excited Lee

"I…_pant_…don't know…_pant_…" Said a tired blond.

"Alright youths! Go take a shower!" Yelled Guy

Naruto stayed behind to talk to Guy about the track team. Little did he know a raven was waiting for him in the shower stalls.

"Come by my office and I well give you the forms you parents need to fill out!" Guy said striking a pose. Naruto could of swore Guy teeth were shinning!

As Naruto walked into the boys locker room he took of the uniform and grabbed a towel and walked to an empty stall. Naruto didn't bother to shut the curtain. Everyone was already gone. So he thought.

Sasuke walked up behind the blond and started at the tan ass that was just tempting him. Sasuke pushed Naruto into the wall and held his hands against his sides.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled

"Shh" Sasuke said to the struggling blond

Sasuke flipped Naruto around so he could look at the pink lips that he wanted so bad.

"Sasuke what th-Ah" Yelled a freaked blond

Sasuke was kissing the blond that he wanted so much. Sasuke wanted entrance and he wanted it now! Sasuke licked the blonds lips, but he wasn't giving in! Sasuke thrust is hips forward in to the blonds.

Naruto gasp feeling Sasuke erection push on his semi hard on. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was getting hard. Sasuke had to pull away from the dobe mouth.

"Sasuke…pant…what are…you doing?" Panted Naruto

Sasuke didn't answer instead he kissed down the blonds jaw into his collarbone down his chest to a already hard nub. Sasuke started suck and bite and lick the blonds nipple while his other hand played with the other one. One of Naruto hands were free now, instead of pushing the raven away he put his hand in that duck butt of a style hair and massaged Sasuke scalp.

"Ahh…sasUKE" Naruto moaned loud when the said raven bite down hard on the blonds nipple

"Ahh…Naruto" Moaned Sasuke as Naruto kept massaging his scalp

Sasuke decide it was time to move on to something bigger and better. As Sasuke kissed down the blonds stomach nipping here and there he finally got to the prize he wanted. Naruto looked down at the raven that was so close to erection now. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and the both locked eyes and you could see the lust in both of their eyes. Sasuke took Naruto erection into his hand and gave it a hard stroke.

"AHHH!" Naruto moaned as he slammed his head against the wall

Sasuke looked at the precum and couldn't help himself he had to taste it. Sasuke took the tip of Naruto erection in his mouth and sucked.

"AHHHHH…don't stop!" Naruto moaned as he pushed on the raven head

Sasuke liked the taste of Naruto it was sweet but also tangy. Sasuke took Naruto whole.

"AHH SASUKE!" Naruto moaned

Sasuke almost cummed from hearing his name being moaned. Sasuke kept moving his head up and down Naruto erection. Sasuke moved his other hand from Naruto arm so he could attend to his own problem. Naruto now hand both of his hands in the raven hair.

"So close…Ahh Sasuke!" Naruto moaned to Sasuke

Sasuke sucked harder hearing that his blond was so close. He wasn't to far himself.

"Sasuke I am going to cum!" Yelled to the raven

"AHHHHHHHH…SASUKE!" Naruto moaned as he cummed into the ravens mouth

Sasuke came as the blond moaned his name over and over again.

Sasuke got up off the ground and looked at the blond that looked like he was in heaven.

"Can't wait till detention dobe." Called Sasuke as he walked out of the stall

"What?" Naruto said dazed

Naruto looked around for the raven and couldn't find him. Naruto finished washing up and got out of the shower. Naruto wondered what the raven meant about seeing him in detention?


	8. Hangin With Friends

**What Is Love? Ch.8**

_~*I don't own the characters*~_

As Naruto walked out of the school building, he remembers what Kiba said about meeting him and the others after school. As Naruto was walking out of school he pulled out his cell phone a called his dad at home.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

After the third ring his dad answered

"_Hello?" Iruka said_

"Hey, dad! It's Naruto!" Said an excited blond

"_Hey, Naruto! How was your first day of school? Give me all the details!" Iruka gushed like a little girl_

"It was great dad! I made some new friends! All of my teacher's are awesome, except one he seems creepy!" Naruto shuddered as he remembers Orochimaru. "But beside that it was awesome! This school is better then, the last one!" Naruto said excited. "The reason I called was because I won't be home right of way. This kid named Kiba invited me to hang out with him and some other people!" Naruto said as he spotted Kiba.

"_Aww, that's great Naruto! Alright just make sure your home for dinner!" Iruka said happy_

"Alright dad thanks! Love you! Bye" Naruto said as he got closer to Kiba and the others.

"_Love you too!" Iruka said as he hung up_

Naruto shut his phone and walked to Kiba and gave him a high five.

"What's up?" A happy Kiba said to a very happy Naruto.

"Nothing, what are we doing now?" Naruto said as he approached the others

"We are going to this little coffee shop. We always go there after school. They have the best hot chocolate!" Kiba said excited that his new friend was finally here.

"Awesome! I love hot chocolate! But, I have to be home by six." Naruto said excited

"That's cool; I have to be home around that time to. Hey, Naruto want to trade numbers?" Asked Kiba

"Sure" Naruto said excited

While Kiba and Naruto exchanged numbers, a certain raven was watching the blond. As Sasuke sat there and watched Naruto he started thinking about what he and the blond just did. He was still in kind of shock that Naruto even let him do that to him. Who would of thought the blond was gay. They way some of the girls watched Naruto; you would think he was straight. Even Sakura and Ino would stare at him.

"Hey! Are we going or what?" Sakura yelled

"Yeah, let's go already!" Ino yelled

"Alright let's go! Starbucks here we come!" Kiba yelled

Naruto walked in the middle of Kiba and Hinata. As they were walking Sasuke and his fan girls were right behind him. The whole time the raven was looking at the blond ass and how his hips would move while he was walking. 'Screw the coffee! Give me a shake with that ass!' Sasuke thought

"So, Hinata where is your cousin Neji?" Naruto asked

"H-he c-couldn't m-make it. H-he had to g-go s-stright home. H-he has a m-meeting w-with my f-f-father." Hinata said quietly

"Why does he have to meet with your dad?" Naruto asked with curiosity

"H-he is t-training Neji, so he c-can w-work in the f-f-family c-company." Said a shy Hinata

"Oh, so are you going to work there two?" asked Naruto

"M-maybe" said Hinata

The Hyuuga family owned a huge corporation that maybe anything that had to do with medical supplies. You name it they made it. But the Hyuuga family could not compare with the Sasuke family company. They made medical supplies and doctor offices. To say the least Sasuke was very rich.

"I want to be a artists or at least an art teacher." Naruto said looking up at the big beautiful blue sky

"That cool, Naruto! I want to work with animals, maybe even become a animal trainer. I have a dog named Akamaru, I have had since I was like two." Kiba said thinking about his dog.

"Sweet, I can't have pets my dad is allergic to them." Naruto said sad

"Aw man that sucks." Kiba said feeling Naruto pain

"Finally we are here!" Sakura and Ino yelled together

As everyone walked in a certain raven was thinking about what he could do to the cute blond.

'Maybe I should corner him, when he goes to the bathroom' thought a smirking raven


	9. Getting To Know The Blond

**What Is Love? Ch.9**

_~*I dnt own the characters*~_

Naruto and his new friends where just sitting around talking and getting to know the blond. Naruto learned that Ino family owned a flower shop that was just around the corner of the coffee shop. Sakura wanted to be a doctor or nurse. Hinata didn't really talk much. Sasuke would 'hn' every now and again when asked a question. Naruto also found out that Kiba just lived two streets over from him.

"Dude! That's freakin awesome! We can hang out everyday now!" Said a very excited Kiba

"Hell yeah it is! Dude you should come over so we can play video games together!" Said a just as excited Naruto

"That would awesome!" yelled and excited Kiba

Sasuke was not very happy about the dog lover getting so close to his blond. Sasuke lived in an up scale neighborhood. He had to leave fourty-five minutes really because the school was so far away form his house. Sasuke didn't like the idea of going to a private school. He wanted to go to regular school, so the close one to him was Kohona Leaf.

"So, Naruto why did you move here?" Asked Sakura

"Well... my grandparents didn't like the neighborhood I lived in. So, me and my dad's moved. My grandparents love me and all but I can see how upset my dad gets when they come over to visits. It more like a check-up then them coming for a cook out or something like that. But I like it here and I pray that my grandparents do to. In all my old schools I never really had friends. But here I feel like I belong." Naruto said well thinking of his new friends.

"Wait did you say 'dad's'? As in you have more than one dad?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? My dad's have raised me since I was ten years old. But I have know Iruka since I was five. He was there for me when I lost my parents. He and Kakashi were able to legally adopt me when my grandparents gave their okay." Naruto said some what sad that someone would think that was wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you had lost your parents. I'm not against gays or anything. I just I mostly see two girls raising a child instead of two guys. If you have known your dad since your were five, then why didn't they adopt you till you were ten?" asked a very sorry Sakura

"My grandparents thought they could raise me. But, with my grandpa being an author it hard for him, and my grandma is either busy gambling or doing medical research. When my dad brought up him adopting me they thought about it and they would watch me with him. He made me very happy. He makes me smile when I am sad. Also, he make the best homemade ramen!" Naruto said very proud of his dad

"Wow! What does your grandpa write? Horror stories? Romance? Mystery?" Ino said very curious

"Well...um...he...writes um...porn" Naruto said in a very small voice

"WHAT!" all five yelled

"Yeah he writes those Icha Icha Paradise books." Naruto said with a very red face

"Really that's your grandpa? Jeeze my mom reads the Icha Icha Violence ones." Kiba said

"Really? Wow, I knew men read them but women to? My grandma calls him a dirty old pervert." Naruto said thinking about how Tsunade would always hit Jiraiya in the head every time he was caught looking into the women bathroom.

"So what kind of medical stuff does your grandma do?" Sakura says very curious

"Well she is best for find cures to things. She is a very respectful doctor." Naruto said with pride

"Whats her name?" Sakura probed, if she was right then Naurto grandma was Tsunade. The best doctor in the world.

"Tsunade. Why?" Naruto asked

"OH MY GOD! REALLY!?! I SO WANT TO WORK WITH HER WHEN I BECOME A DOCTOR!" Yelled a very excited Sakura

"Jeeze Sakura! Scream it to the whole freakin world!" Sasuke said very irritated

"Sorry! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said to the raven

"So, Naruto want to head to your house?" Kiba turned and asked the blond

"Sure! But I got use the bathroom! I drank to much hot chocolate!" Naruto said as he got up

'Now is my chance!' Thought a horny raven

'Man I really had to go' Naruto thought as he pulled up his pants

As Naruto was pulling up his pants he heard the bathroom stall door open. As Naruto turned around to see who it was, he was shocked to Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke! What are yo-" Was all Naruto could get out before Sasuke mashed it lips to his.

Well Sasuke distracted Naruto with his lips, he started to work on the blonds pants. Sasuke licked the blonds bottom lip asking for entrance, into that sweet mouth that he was so addicted to. When Naruto didn't open his mouth Sasuke snaked a hand under the blond shirt. When Sasuke reached a dusty nipple he gave it a hard pinch. Naruto gasped at been pinched so hard. Sasuke took the chance and shoved his tounge in the blonds mouth. Sasuke rubbed the nipple he just pinched to sooth the pain. When they both broke away for air Sasuke had the blonds pants undone and was working on pulling down the blonds bright orange boxers. 'Well, I figured out his favorite color' thought the raven.

"Sasuke...stop...please" Panted the blond

"Why? Don't you want this? Look you are almost hard." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Not here. Not in a bothroom." Naruto said with a blush

Naruto couldn't believe it. Here he was just using the bathroom when the Sasuke comes out of no where and starts kissing him!

"Naruto" Sasuke purred in the blonds ear

"Sasuke, I can't not here atleast." Naruto said blushing even more

Sasuke took Naruto hand on his cloths erection. Naruto eyes grew wide. 'What should I do? He did pleasure me last time. What do I do?' Thought Naruto. While Naruto was thinking on what to do Sasuke decide to take this moment and undo his pants. When Sasuke got his boxers down to his knees, he took Naruto hand and made his hand wrap around his cock. Naruto didn't realize what was going on till Sasuke took his hand and put it on his cock and moved Naruto and his hand together on his now very hard cock.

Naruto finally decided he would repay the raven back. Since Naruto couldn't get on his knees, he decided he would give the raven the best hand job he had ever had.

Naruto started at the tip of the cock with just the tip of his finger trips traced Sasuke cock. When he got to the bottom he wrapped his whole hand around Sasuke and gave him a light squeeze.

"Ah! Naruto!" Moaned Sasuke

Naruto started to move his hand up and down in a very slow rhythm. Sasuke knew the blond was just teasing him, and he was getting agaitated. He wanted the blond to move his hand faster and grip his cock a little harder.

"Naruto" Sasuka growled and moaned out

"What Sasuke?" Naruto said in a sultry voice "Tell me what you want"

Sasuke didn't just tell Naruto what he wanted he grabbed the blonds member and squeezed.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. He was not expecting the raven to grab his cock.

Naruto and Sasuke started to move together. But, as time went on they started to speed their hand up. They were tyring to make the other cum first. Naruto slid his thumb over the slit on Sasuke cock. But, Sasuke decided he would take his other hand a message the blonds balls.

"Ahh! No...Ah..Fair" Naruto moaned

Sasuke smirked at this. He could feel Naruto balls shrinking in his hand. But, Sasuke wasn't to far behind the blond. As they got closer to there climax, they didn't care who cummed first. Now they just wanted release.

"Ahhh...Sasuke...Ah...So...AHHH! Naruto moaned and screamed as he climaxed

"Ahhh...NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Kiba asked

"No, What?" they asked

"Forget it." Kiba said looking at the bathroom doors


	10. Home

**What Is Love? Ch.10**

_~*I dnt own the characters or Kingdom of Hearts !*~*Thanx to everyone that has reviewed!*~_

As Naruto walked of the bathroom he had a small blush on his face. He couldn't believe what he and the raven just did. He thought the raven was hot but he couldn't believe the raven liked him. Naruto was thinking maybe he could actually stay at this school and maybe have somewhat of a high school sweet heart.

'Wonder what Iruka would think of me having a boyfriend.' Thought Naruto

"Hey dude, what took you so long?" Kiba asked the still blushing blond

"Oh, sorry, um…my…zipper got stuck?" Naruto said "Yeah my zipper got stuck and I had to fix it." Naruto said in a rush

"Oh okay. Hey are you alright? You are all red." Kiba pointed out

"Yeah, let's head to my house. I really want to play my new game I got." Naruto said excited

"Alright let's go!" Kiba said excited "What game do you just get?" Kiba asked

"It's not really new it been out for a while. It's Kingdom of Hearts." Naruto said embarrassed

"Awesome! I have been waiting to play that game!" Kiba said excited

"Alright! Hey, maybe you could eat with us. My dad cooking is the best!" Naruto said excited that his new friend might be able to eat with him

As Naruto and Kiba walked out of the coffee shop, a certain someone was watching them. Sasuke was not happy that the blond didn't even offer to invite him. After what they just did you would think the blond would be nice and ask him if he wanted to hangout! Sasuke was getting ready to walk up to the blond and demand he go with them, when his named was yelled.

"Sasuke-kun! Where you going?" Yelled Sakura and Ino

'Oh, Shit!' Sasuke thought as he starting running home. He really didn't want to be stuck with the two fan girls.

As Naruto and Kiba walked to the blond house, Kiba called his mom and she was cool with Kiba eating at Naruto house. He just had to be home by ten o'clock. It was a school night.

"Man, your mom is so cool!" Naruto said excited

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you can come over to my place and eat there." Kiba said just as excited

"Yeah! That would be freakin awesome!" Naruto said thinking about how cool his new friend was.

People at Naruto old school were mean to Naruto. They would pick on him and call him names. Naruto was really happy with his new school. The kids were nice to him and most of the teachers were cool too. Naruto swore if his grandparents didn't approve this place, he was going to go off on them and demand that they stay here.

When Naruto and Kiba got to the blond house, Naruto made Kiba stay outside for a second. Naruto couldn't trust his dad's. Naruto didn't call ahead of time so, he didn't know if his parents were 'busy' or not. Hopefully they weren't. Naruto walked into the house and looked into the living and he didn't see his dad's, so he walked to the kitchen hoping that they were in there. Apparently, Naruto did something to make the gods hate him, because they weren't in the kitchen either. So, Naruto walked down the hall towards the bathrooms. As he got closer to the bathroom, he could hear the shower.

'Thank God! Iruka is taking a shower.' Naruto though as he walked into the bathroom

As, Naruto walked into the bathroom, there clear as day, was Kakashi and Iruka having sex in the shower. The shower curtains were pulled back and Kakashi was behind Iruka.

"Ahh! Kakashi! That feels so good!" Iruka moaned

"Iruka! You're so tight!" Kakashi moaned in Iruka ear

Just as Kakashi was getting ready to thrust back into his dolphin, Naruto decided he make himself known.

"OH MY GOD! DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO DO IT EVERY WHERE!?! I EVEN BROUGHT A FRIEND HOME!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the hall. Naruto ran out the door and grabbed Kiba as he ran.

"Naruto! Hey dude stop!" Kiba yelled

"Oh my god! Why must I always walk in on them. I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!" Naruto kept saying to himself

"Hey what's going on?" Kiba asked as he pulled his arm out of Naruto hold

"My dad's were having sex in the shower! I walked in on them! I need bleach to clean my eyes out!" Naruto yelled at Kiba

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled

"NO!" Naruto yelled back

"Come on Naruto! Dinner done anyways!" Iruka told the blond as he walked up to the blond and the dog lover.

Iruka walked up to Naruto and Kiba in a bath robe and slippers on his feet. Iruka face was bright red, from being caught by his son again.

"You are so lucky I am starving!" Naruto yelled at Iruka as he walked past him

"Hi! I am Kiba!" Kiba said as Naruto dragged him back into the house

When Naruto and Kiba walked into the house Kakashi was there waiting for them. Kakashi was dressed in lose fitting pants and a white t-shirt and his mask on. He didn't know Kiba and didn't like other people being able to see his face.

"You guys are so lucky that Kiba was with me! Do you guys have sex every five minutes? I mean come on! Take a break for a week or two! Or at least tell I move out and go to college!" Naruto whined

"Know why would I wait that long? When I can have every second of the day?" Kakashi said as Naruto passed him

"Because, I really am getting tired of walking in on you guys! I am going to end up in a psycho ward if you guys don't!" Naruto yelled at the smiling Kakashi

"Alright you two that's enough!" Iruka scolded the two. "Now Naruto won't you introduce us to your friend." Iruka said excited

"Oops! Sorry!" Naruto apologized "Iruka and Kakashi this is my friend Kiba!" Naruto told them as he pointed at Iruka and Kakashi so Kiba knew who was who

"Nice to meet you Kiba!" Iruka said excited that his son made a new friend on his first day of school

"Yo" Kakashi said to Kiba

"Alright I am going to go change. Food should be done in fifteen minutes." Iruka said as he walked out of the room


	11. Dinner

**What Is Love Ch.11**

_~*I dnt own the characters!*~_

After Iruka got dressed, everyone sat down to eat. Iruka made Naruto favorite, homemade ramen! The blond was so excited. Kiba didn't mind it either, he liked ramen. Iruka made miso ramen which was Naruto all time favorite ramen. The miso ramen look absolutely delicious.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said before digging into his bowl of ramen

"So Kiba how long have you lived around here?" Iruka asked

It took Kiba a second to realize that Iruka was talking to him. Kiba was busy staring at Kakashi. They guy had a mask on and he could of swore the man had ramen in his bowl two. 'Did he already eat it? How could someone eat their food that fast?' Kiba thought

"Huh? Oh, sorry what you ask?" Kiba replied

"I asked how long have you lived around here?" Iruka asked again

"I have lived here all my life. My mom grew up here and never wanted to move. When her work tried to get her to relocate she wouldn't. She likes living here. She says to peaceful and nice." Kiba told Iruka

"Really? What does your mom do for a living Kiba?" Kakashi asked

"She trains are dogs to help the police and detectives find people. My whole family does it. My sister helps out sometimes. But, she likes being a veterinarian." Kiba replied with pride in his voice

"Wow! That's cool. Kakashi here is a detective." Iruka replied with love in his eyes for his husband.

"Yeah, I think Naruto told me that. Do you know my mom? Her name is Tsume Inuzka." Kiba asked Kakashi

"No, I haven't got a chance to meet many people around here." Kakashi said in a bored tone

"Iruka! Is there anymore ramen! I want more!" Naruto whined

"Hold on Naruto let me look." Iruka replied as he got up

When Iruka walked into the kitchen Kakashi wasn't too far behind him. Kakashi walked up behind Iruka and wrapped his arms around Iruka waist. Iruka jumped when Kakashi came up behind him.

"Kakashi! Don't scare me like that!" Iruka scolded

"Sorry Iruka, I couldn't help it. We didn't get to finish up what we started in the shower. I can't stop think about the cute noises you make!" Kakashi whispered in Iruka ear

Kakashi decided to let his dolphin know how much those noise make him feel. Kakashi started too grind into Iruka from behind. Kakashi took the tip of his tongue and trace the shell of his 'dolphin' ear.

"Iruka, I need you so bad!" Kakashi moaned into the brunette ear

"Ah…Kakashi…We can't…Ah…Do this…Ahh." Iruka moaned out

"Why can't we my 'dolphin'?" Kakashi breathed into Iruka ear

"The…Kids well cat-"Was all Iruka could get out before he was turned around and Kakashi was shoving his tongue into the shorter mans mouth. Kakashi loved Iruka taste it was so sweet, just like Iruka was sweet.

Kakashi decided he would sneak his hand down his lover pants. Kakashi reached the top of Iruka boxers and dove his hand inside to find the prize that waited him. Kakashi wasn't disappointed when his hand meet with the hard but yet soft flesh of his lover cock. Kakashi gave Iruka a small squeeze and he was rewarded with a small moan which he gladly swallowed.

"Hey, Kiba are you still hungry?" Naruto asked his friend

"Yeah I could go for another bowl. What could be keeping your dad?" Kiba asked

"I don't know. Hmm, I am going to go check and make sure he is okay." Naruto replied as he got up and headed to the kitchen to find his dad

"Ahh…Kakashi…Feels so…Ahhh…Good!" Iruka moaned

"Iruka…I need…Ahh…You!" Kakashi moaned as he took Iruka hand and moved it so he could feel how hard he was. Kakashi took Iruka hand and moved down his pants, Kakashi wasn't wearing any underwear so Iruka could grab his lover cock as soon as Kakashi let his hand go. Iruka had forgotten all about Naruto and his friend that was just outside in the dining room. When Kakashi felt like he couldn't hold on anymore he whispered in Iruka ear.

"Iruka…Ahh…I can't…AHHH!" Kakashi moaned loud into Iruka ear as he climaxed

"AHHH KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed so loud that the neighbors could hear him

"OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN!" Naruto screamed

Iruka lifted his head up from his lover shoulder to see his son standing there and staring. Not only had Naruto caught them again it looked like his new friend was right behind him. Kiba face was red and his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he just seen! It was just as bad as walking in on his sister with one of her ex-boyfriends!

"Now look what you done! I think he is going into shock!" Naruto screamed at his parents as he turned around to Kiba. Naruto grabbed Kiba arm and ran up to his room. Hopefully his parents wouldn't come up to his room. But knowing Iruka he would want to come up and check on the kid that he probably just scared for the rest of his life.

"Hey! Kiba! Are you alright?" Naruto yelled at his friend as he sat him done on his bed. "KIBA!" Naruto yelled even louder. When the blond didn't get an answer from the dog lover, he ran into his bathroom and grabbed a small Dixie cup and filled it up with some water. Naruto ran back to his room, and Kiba was still in shock. Naruto threw the small cup of water on his friend, praying that he was okay.

"What the hell! Why am I all wet?" Kiba questioned

"Whew, dude I thought you were a goner." Naruto said as he let out a breath that he had been holding in. Just as Kiba was getting ready to say something Iruka came running into the room.

"I am so sorry Kiba! I didn't mean for that to happen! I am so very sorry! Are you alright? Do you need anything? God! I am so sorry!" Iruka apologized

Kiba turned and look at the brunette and instantly his face was bright red. Every time he sees Iruka pictures of him and Kakashi are going to pop into his head. He may never be able to look at the man in the face again!

Kiba turned his face away and muttered that he was alright. He had walked in on his sister before. But he was thinking, 'Walking in on my sister was totally different! She wasn't a man and the guy she was with certainly was screwing a man.' But Kiba seeing Kakashi and Iruka was a totally different story. He had seen guys kiss in public and hold hands, but he had never saw to guys practically having sex together. He had to admit he was somewhat turned on. Not as turned when he would think about him and girl doing it.

"Dad, just go he probably not going to be my friend anymore now! So just go!" Naruto yelled in a sad voice

"What! Hey Naruto, I wouldn't do that to you! Hey! We are still friends. I may never be able to look at your dad again in the face, but we are still friend." Kiba said as he turned to look up at the blond

"Really? You don't hate me?" Naruto asked

"No dude! You are my friend! I couldn't hate you!" Kiba said as got up and gave the blond a hug

"Awesome, that is great man! I am sorry Iruka that I yelled you!" Naruto said as he apologized to his dad

"I am really sorry though! I am going to go give that Kakashi a piece of my mind! See if he gets sex for a while." Iruka muttered out

"Alright, now that we have been traumatized for the rest of our life's how about we play that game?" Naruto asked as he turned around to get to his game system

"Alright dude! I am so going to kick your ass!" Kiba said as he sat back down on the bed

"Okay! Here I well am player two since you are my guest." Naruto said as he handed the controller to Kiba


	12. Dreams

**What Is Love Ch.12**

_~*I dnt own the characters*~*Or the song Enter Sandman, that belongs to Metallica~*_

Kiba and Naruto played on the game for two hours before Kiba got a call on his cell phone. It was his mom saying it was time for him to come home. Kiba said his goodbye to Naruto and said goodbye to Iruka and Kakashi with his head down. Naruto was so happy that Kiba was still his friend after what he saw his parents doing. Hopefully when he has company over his parent's well control their sexual desires better. Naruto looked over at his clock and it was only eight o'clock. Naruto decide he would take a shower so he wouldn't have to in the morning.

While Naruto was taking a shower a certain someone was thinking a about the blond. Sasuke couldn't get the blond out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were the blond and his face after he would climax. It was the most beautiful thing the raven had ever seen. The blond face would be contorted into pleasure, his eyes would be closed tight, his face would be flushed, and when he would scream Sasuke name it was enough to make the raven cum rite there and then in his pants. Sasuke decided before he thought more about the blond he would go down and have a talk with his brother about being the one to supervise the blond detention. Sasuke walked out of his room and walked down the hall and went the stairs. Itachi should be in his little office getting tomorrow lesson plan ready for tomorrow. Sasuke walked pass the living room and made his way down a little hallway. The last door was wear Itachi was. Itachi was sitting at his desk with the math textbook sitting next to him open on a page. Itachi had his head down looking at the book when Sasuke walked into the room.

"Itachi" Sasuke addressed his brother

"What is it little brother?" Itachi said without looking up from the book

"I would like to talk to you about something." Sasuke said as he sat down in a chair that was next to the door

"Hn" Itachi grunted

"I want to be the one to supervise Naruto detention." Sasuke said in a emotionless tone

"Why?" Itachi said as he finally looked up from the book

"I don't have to give you a reason." Sasuke said in a irritated tone

"Yes you do." Itachi said looking directly at Sasuke

"Just let me do it!" Sasuke said getting mad

"Give me one good reason and maybe I well think about it." Itachi said in a bored tone

"No!" Sasuke all but yelled

"Fine…my answer is no. Until you give me a good reason my answer is no." Itachi said as he looked back down at the textbook

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled. It took Sasuke a minute to think about what he was going to tell his brother. "Um…well…I have to tutor him. Yeah they said he needs help" Sasuke said hoping Itachi wouldn't be able to tell he was lying.

"That a lie. But, whatever if you want to supervise the detention then go ahead. Now, leave me alone." Itachi said as he started to write in his planner

Sasuke got up out of his chair and walked back down the hallway and went upstairs. For once in the raven life he was actually excited about going to school tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see his blond. He had so much planned for them. It's a good thing that the detention at their school last for an hour. Sasuke went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

When Naruto got out of the shower his ears were burning. Either someone was talking about him or he was getting an ear ache. Naruto walked over to his dresser and got out a pair of black boxers that had bright orange swirls all over them. After Naruto got his boxers on he put his towel on his head and dried his hair. After, he was done with that he walked over to his closet and decided he would get his cloths ready for tomorrow. Naruto decided he would go with a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles, also he picked out a pair of khaki pants that went a few inches past his knees, then he picked a pair of black high top converses that had orange coloring on them. Figured he get everything ready for tomorrow and then he could sleep in just a little bit longer.

Naruto grabbed his ipod and put his earphones in his ears and shuffled threw the songs till he found a good song to listen to while he fell asleep. Naruto decided he would listen to Enter Sandman by Metallica, and let the song go on from there. Naruto closed his eyes and let the song take him into dream land.

_Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone_

I tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Til the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land

Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White

Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land

Naruto would always repeat the prayer every time he heard this song. He hoped if something were to ever happen to him that, the prayer would keep him safe and he go to heaven and be with his parents.

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep_

If I die before I wake  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take  
Pray the lord my soul to take

Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet in your head

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land

Boo! Yeah yeah!

Naruto stared to finally drift off to his never-never land.

_We're off to never-never land  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land_

_**~*Dream Begins*~**_

_In Naruto dream he was in an empty, classroom. Scratch that there was someone else in the room with him. But he couldn't see who it was. Naruto walked up to the person. They had their back towards him, they were facing towards the chalkboard. As Naruto got closer to the person could see the person had his arms in front of him, he was holding on to something. _

"_Hey! Who are you?" Naruto asked the person_

_But the person didn't respond, when Naruto got up behind the person he could tell the person arm was moving and he could hear the person making what sound like grunting noises. Naruto thought the person was in pain. Naruto reached a hand towards the person. He grabbed the guy shoulder and turned him around. He couldn't believe it but the person was Sasuke. His face flushed and you could see sweat running down the raven face. Naruto looked over the raven when he noticed what Sasuke was doing that made him make the noises. Sasuke hand was wrapped around his engorged cock that was dripping with pre cum._

"_Ahh! Naruto! I…Ah…Need…You!" Sasuke moaned_

_Naruto stared at the raven for a minute longer decided that he would help out the little raven._

"_Sasuke, you needed me to help you?" Naruto asked in a sultry voice_

_Sasuke had his eyes closed and his hand was moving faster on his hard on. "Naruto! Please!" Sasuke begged the blond_

"_Turn around Sasuke" Naruto commanded_

_Sasuke turned around as the blond commanded him to do. Naruto took Sasuke pants off and stared to work on the raven boxers. As Naruto pulled the raven boxers down Naruto kissed the skin that was revealed to him. When the raven boxers were completely off, Naruto kissed both of the ravens cheeks._

"_Sasuke…Ahh" Naruto moaned_

_Naruto took his hands and raised them to the pale almost white globes that were front of him. He spread the globes and was rewarded with a moan from the raven. Naruto looked up at the raven and could see that Sasuke had his head bent down and his arm bowed so he could watch the blond. Sasuke eyes were darkened by the lust that covered them. Naruto turned his head back towards the place he knew would drive the raven crazy. Naruto look at the tight pink rings that were twitching and waiting for him. Naruto took his tongue and circled the tight rings and stuck his tongue in just a little bit._

"_NARUTO" Sasuke screamed, seemed the raven enjoyed being tongue fucked_

_Naruto played with the raven a little bit longer. Naruto was so hard; he was ready to stick something else into the raven instead of his tongue. Sasuke let out a whimpered when Naruto stopped. Naruto turned the raven around and kissed him hard. The kiss was nothing but teeth clashing; tongues' intertwining together, the kiss was nothing but raw lust. Naruto grabbed the raven legs and wrapped them around his waist._

"_Are you ready Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into the raven ear_

"_Naruto" Sasuke could only moan the blond name_

_Naruto took that as a sign to continue, Naruto aligned his cock with the raven and getting ready to thrust in when he started to here a beeping noise._

"_What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned _

"_Who…Ahh…Cares…Ahh Naruto…Hurry…" Sasuke whimpered_

_Naruto was getting ready to thrust in again when everything went black _

_**~*Dream Over*~**_

Naruto eyes popped open real quick and he looked around him. He was sure he wasn't in a classroom, but then his eyes focused a bit more and he could tell he was in his bedroom and still in bed. His ipod was laying rite next to his alarm clock that was still going off. Naruto hit the snooze button and when he moved he noticed he had a hard on and it hurt like hell. If Naruto didn't get release he was going to cry. Naruto took his and stuffed it down his boxer and moaned when his hand made contact with his hard flesh. Naruto pumped his cock hard and fast, he wanted release now! After a couple more pumps he finally could release and he screamed. As Naruto was coming down from his climax Iruka was banging on his door.

"NARUTO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Iruka yelled threw the door"I HEARD A SCREAM! OPEN THE DOOR NOW! NARUTO!" Iruka demanded

'Did I scream? No way! Shit! Iruka heard me too!' Naruto thought with wide eyes. Iruka was threatening to break down his door. Knowing the English teacher he would do it two. "I'M FINE! I JUST HAD A NIGHTMARE!" Naruto yelled

"Do you want to talk about it?" Iruka said a bit calmer

"No! I am fine! I well be down in a minute." Naruto said as he get up. 'Great! Now I have got to take another shower' The blond thought as he walked to bathroom. Iruka wasn't on the other side of the door so Naruto didn't have to explain why he was sticky.


	13. First Detention

**What Is Love Ch.13**

_~*I dnt own the characters!*~Thanx to everyone that has left a review and faving me and my story! I love of the reviews you guys leave me! They make me very happy! ~*_

The school day went by fast for the blond. Nothing really happen all day, it was actually nice and peaceful. Naruto loved his new school. He had so many new friends. Everyone seems to really like the blond. As the school day came to an end Kiba reminded Naruto that they had detention with Itachi.

"Damn, I forgot about it! I didn't even tell my dad that I had detention! He is going to be so mad at me!" Naruto whined to Kiba

"Well we have five minutes before we have to report to the classroom. Maybe, you should give you dad a call." Kiba said to Naruto

"Yeah that's a good idea. But, I think he had to stay after work today." Naruto said

"Then leave him a message. This way he can't yell at you right now." Kiba said as he walked away

Naruto pulled out his cell phone a dialed Iruka cell phone number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

By the third ring Iruka voice mail picked up.

"_You have reached Umino Iruka; I am unavailable at the moment. So, please leave a message and I well get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you and have a nice day."_

_Beep_

"Hey dad! I forgot to tell you yesterday that I had to stay after school, for an hour. So I well be home later than usual! Love you Naruto!" Naruto said into his phone. Naruto thought maybe he could just lie and tell Iruka that he had to stay after school for some school project, instead of telling the truth that he had got detention on his first day of school.

Naruto walked to Itachi classroom and sat at their table with Kiba. While, the two boys waited for their teacher to show up. They decided they would talk about what they were going to do for the weekend.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Naruto asked the brunette

"I was thinking maybe, we should all get together and go to the pool or even maybe the beach." Kiba said to the blond

"That would be so cool! Man, I would love to go swimming!" Naruto said excited. Naruto was ready for the weekend already.

Just as Kiba was getting ready to reply to the blond Itachi walked into the classroom, with a smirking raven not too far behind him.

"Naruto and Kiba, I have a teachers meeting that I have to go to. So, Sasuke well be supervising your detention." Itachi addressed the two students

"Great! We get to be babysat by the teacher's pet!" Kiba whispered to the blond

"Hey, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean he may b-"Naruto was trying to say back before he was interrupted

"Kiba! Naruto! No talking in detention!" Itachi yelled as he walked out of the classroom

'Damn! How could he hear us?' Thought the two boys

While the two boys sat there wondering about how Itachi heard them, Sasuke was smirking and was thinking about what he was going to say to get Kiba out of the room. Sasuke took a second longer to look at the blond. The shirt he was wearing today was nice and tight that you could see that he had some muscles, the khaki pants were nice and tight on the blond butt, that Sasuke wanted to pound since he seen the blond.

"Kiba, Itachi said you were to go to the library and help the librarian." Sasuke addressing the brunette

"What! Why do I have to do that?" Kiba yelled at the raven

"Because, Itachi said you had to." Sasuke replied with a smirk

"Why didn't he tell me that before he left?" Questioned Kiba

"Just do as you're told!" Sasuke said getting frustrated

"Whatever! Come on Naruto you can help me." Kiba said as he got out of his seat

"No, Naruto has to stay here." Sasuke said before the blond could reply

"WHAT! Why?" Naruto and Kiba yelled

"Because, Itachi said he was to stay here! Now get OUT!" Sasuke said losing his cool

"Tch, whatever dude! See you after detention Naruto" Kiba said as he stomped out of the room

Sasuke had hope that the librarian would believe that Kiba was sent up there by Itachi and not Sasuke.

Naruto decided since his friend wasn't with him, he would just listen to his iPod and take a nap, till detention was over. But, little did Naruto know that the raven had other plans for him. They had already lost ten minutes of their time together.

Naruto folded his arms in front of him and laid his forehead on his arm and closed his eyes. While Naruto laid his head down Sasuke walked towards the classroom door and closed the door and locked it. Then Sasuke walked back toward the blond. Sasuke stood behind the blond for a minute looking at how the blond was sexy even when he was sleeping. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto chair and yanked it back really fast and turned it around so the blond was facing towards him.

"What hell! Why did you do that!?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto yelled at the raven

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he smirked at the blond

It took Naruto a second to realize that the raven was smirking and his eyes wore clouded over with lust. Naruto smirked back at the raven and Naruto thought that maybe the dream that he had last was going to come true. Sasuke look really hot today. Sasuke was wearing a navy blue shirt with the family crest on the back and black dickey pants with black converse shoes. The shirt was loose but also tight on the raven. You could now see the lust in the blond eyes.

"What do you want Sasuke-_kun_?" Naruto purred

Sasuke smirked at the blond and got down on his knees and looked into the sky blue eyes of the blond. Sasuke leaned forward and smashed his lip to the blond. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven neck and pulled the raven closer. Naruto moaned into the kiss, and Sasuke took his chance and slipped his tongue into the blond mouth. Sasuke loved the taste of Naruto. The taste was everything that Naruto was, it was sweet and anybody that knew Sasuke knew that he didn't like sweet stuff. But, he liked how Naruto tasted sweet, it was addicting. Finally, the two broke apart so they could get some needed air into their deprived lungs.

Sasuke grabbed the blond pants and maybe quick work on the button and zipper. As Sasuke pulled the blond pants down Naruto sat back and watch as the raven stuck his hand in his boxers and grabbed his cock and pulled it out. Naruto let out a hiss when his cock was pulled out. Sasuke watched Naruto face as he stroked Naruto.

"Ahh…mmm…Sasuke!" Naruto moaned

Sasuke love hearing the blond moan his name. It was always sounded so beautiful coming out of the blond mouth. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and licked the head, while he looked up at the blond. Naruto was staring at the raven. Naruto put his hand in the raven hair and tried to move the mouth closer to where he needed it the most. Sasuke would have none of that; he wanted to tease the blond a little bit more.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned when the raven finally closed his mouth around Naruto. Naruto threw his head back and let out another moan. Naruto started to thrust his hips up so he could screw the raven mouth. Sasuke couldn't take much more, with Naruto all but screw his mouth and making those noises! Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto and stood up.

"Get up Naruto!" Sasuke demanded

Naruto hazy mind didn't hear what the raven so, Sasuke repeated for Naruto to get up. Naruto got up and looked at the raven. Sasuke had loosened his belt and unbutton his pants and took them off. Now the raven stood in his black boxers were you could clearly see a tent in them.

"Turn around" Sasuke demanded again

Naruto turned around and look over his shoulder at the raven with a smirk. Naruto wiggled his hips a little bit. When Naruto wiggled his hips Sasuke attention went directly to nice tan globes that were teasing him. Sasuke moved forward and put his arms around Naruto. Sasuke thrust his hips forward into Naruto.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned

"You like that Naruto?" Sasuke whispered in the blond ear

"SASUKE!" Naruto moaned louder when the raven bit his ear

"Naruto, I want you so bad! NARUTO" Sasuke moaned into the ear he just bit

Naruto grinded back into the raven, Naruto kept grinding back into the raven till Sasuke grabbed Naruto hips to make him stop. If the blond didn't stop Sasuke was going to cum right there, and he wanted cum somewhere else instead of inside of boxers.

"Are you trying to make me cum? I don't think so; I am going to cum when I am buried deep inside that tight ass of yours." Sasuke whispered as he removed his boxers and let them drop on to the floor

"What? No wait! We can't do that here!" Naruto cried as he tried to move away from the raven

"Yes we can and we are going to do it right here and right now!" Sasuke replied hotly

"Sasuke, we can't! Detention is almost over! Look!" Naruto said trying to get the raven to look at the clock that said they only had five minutes left.

"What! That can't be!" Sasuke all but yelled

Naruto tried to pull up his pants while Sasuke did the same. Naruto turned around and it was uncomfortable when he moved. He would defiantly have to take care of that when he got home. Walking home is going to be hell.

"Damn, look Naruto I really need some release!" Sasuke said as he walked up to the blond

"Hey! You aren't the only one that wants release!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do, he wanted release and he wanted it now! Maybe he should just fallow the blond home and jump as soon as they get to his house.

"I am coming home with you!" Sasuke said as walked towards the door

"Wait you can't my parents well be home! We can't do that while they are there!" Naruto said as he ran up to the raven

"Then you are coming to my house." Sasuke said as he walked out of the classroom

"Wait! I have to call my dad and ask him if I can!" Naruto said as he tried to catch up to the raven

"Fine! Call him now!" Sasuke said irritated

"Fine!" Naruto said as he took out his cell phone once again to call his dad


	14. Grounded

**What Is Love Ch.14**

_~*I dnt own the characters!*~_

Naruto pulled out his cell phone and dialed his dad cell phone number, for the second time that day.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?" said Iruka as he answered his phone_

"Hey dad, did you get my message earlier?" Naruto asked as he stood by his locker

"_Yes, why did you have to stay after?" Iruka questioned_

"Well I had…um…to work on a…um project?" Naruto said

"_Naruto you're lying! Tell me the truth!" Iruka demanded_

"No I am not!" Naruto yelled

"_Yes you are! If you don't tell me the truth, you're going to be grounded!" Iruka yelled back_

"B-b-but dad, I am telling the truth!" Naruto said in shock that his dad would actually threaten to ground him

"_Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka yelled again_

"Fine, Igotaweeksworthofdetentionyesturday!" Naruto said in a rush

"_You did what!?! On your first day of school! You are so in trouble! I am coming and picking you up right now! You better be standing outside of that school or you are in more trouble, then what you already are!" Iruka yelled at Naruto as he hung up the phone_

"Dad! Dad!" Naruto yelled into his cell phone

"Dobe" Sasuke said as he approached the blond. "Let's go. What did your dad say?" Sasuke said as he got closer to Naruto

"I can't go! My dad is on his way to pick me up." Naruto said as he walked away from the raven. If Naruto didn't get out front before his dad then he was in more shit then what he already was

"What?" Sasuke said dumbfounded

"You heard me! I can't go with you! Also, I got grounded!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the hall

"Hey, what's wrong with Naruto?" Kiba asked as he walked up toward the raven

Sasuke just stood there and watch as the blond ran down the hallway and out the doors. Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard! There was no way that this way happening! Sasuke was still hard as a rock and now he wasn't going to be able to release inside the blond. Sasuke wasn't happy that he had to go home and take care of his erection by his own hands. Sasuke didn't say anything to the dog lover as he walked away and went to find Itachi so he could go home.

Kiba looked towards were the raven was walking and wonder what happen that Naruto just took off like he did. 'Did Sasuke do something to Naruto?' Kiba thought. Kiba decided that he would text the blond and see if he could find out what was wrong with the blond.

_To: Naruto_

_From: Kiba_

_Yo dude what happen? Y u take off like that?_

Kiba sent the message and started walking home. If Naruto didn't responded back to him, then he would have to call the blond. Kiba was almost home when his phone started to vibrate in his pants. Kiba took out his phone and he had a new message. The message was from the blond.

_To: Kiba_

_From: Naruto_

_Sry got grounded. Got my phne taken away. C u at sch 2mrw._

Kiba couldn't believe it. Naruto got grounded and got his phone taken away. 'What the hell happen, when I was away?' Kiba thought as he walked into his house.

Naruto and Iruka arrived home and Iruka demanded Naruto give his cell phone to him. Naruto was grounded for a week and had to do the dishes, take out the trash and help Iruka with yard work this weekend. Naruto also, wasn't allowed his cell phone back until he was ungrounded.

"I am very upset with you Naruto" Iruka scolded the blond. "How could you get detention on your first day of school? Why didn't you tell me yesterday! You know if you would have told me sooner, and not lied to me earlier, I wouldn't be as upset as I am right now." Iruka scolded the blond some more

"Yo, what happen?" Kakashi said as he walked into the living room where Iruka was yelling at the blond

"Our son got detention yesterday and decided not to tell us, and also he tried to lie to me earlier. So, now he is grounded for a week, has to do all the chores and got his cell phone taken away, until he is ungrounded." Iruka said as he walked up to Kakashi and gave him a kiss

"Yuck, why do you have to do that in front of me?" Naruto asked his two dads

"We are adults and can do whatever we want." Kakashi replied back after he was done kissing his 'dolphin'

"Whatever!" Naruto said

"Do you want to be grounded longer?" Iruka asked as he turned around to look at his son

"It wasn't my fault! Sasuke-teme provoked me by calling me a dobe! I didn't mean to yell but, he called me it again!" Naruto tried to defend himself

"You just called him a teme!" Iruka pointed out

"Y-yeah so what, he called me a dobe!" Naruto yelled

"That enough! Go get washed up for dinner!" Iruka yelled at the blond

"Iruka calm down, he just a kid, and doesn't know no better." Kakashi said trying to calm his lover down

"I know Kakashi, but what if Tsunade finds out? They would make us move again! They would think I am a bad parent!" Iruka cried into Kakashi shoulder

"Iruka you are not a bad parent. So what if he got detention? That gives them no reason to think bad about us." Kakashi said as he hugged his lover

"I know but, they wouldn't care!" Iruka said as he moved his head so he could look into Kakashi eyes

"Look, don't worry about them okay? They won't be showing up anytime soon." Kakashi said as he kissed Iruka again

"Your right, come on dinner done." Iruka said after they were done kissing

Naruto heard everything that Kakashi and Iruka said. Naruto could understand why his dad was so mad. He was worried about his grandparents, thinking he was a bad parent. But, Iruka was a great parent, him and Kakashi both. Even though Kakashi was a pervert, he was an awesome dad. Iruka was the best dad that anyone one could ask for. Iruka loved Naruto when no one else would, sure his grandparents loved him, but, they have their own life and they couldn't always be with Naruto like Iruka and Kakashi can.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen

"I know you are Naruto, just don't lie again alright? Come here and give me a hug." Iruka replied back

Naruto ran into his dad arms and hugged him like it was going to be the last time he would ever hug his dad.

"I love you dad! I love both of you! You guys are the best parents!" Naruto cried into Iruka chest

Kakashi walked up behind Naruto and hugged both of the people he loves the most

"I love you to Naruto!" Iruka cried

"I love both of you!" Kakashi said to the two crying boys. "I love how Iruka feels so tight when we ha-hump!" was all Kakashi could say before Naruto elbowed him in the ribs

"Alright you two let's eat!" Iruka said as he let them go


	15. Second Detention

**What Is Love Ch.15**

_~*I dnt own any of the characters!*~*I would like to thanx everyone that left there lovely reviews!*~_

When Naruto went to school the next day, he was twenty questioned by Kiba. Hinata even asked him what happen. Naruto explained to them that since he lied to his dad he was grounded until Monday of next week. He got his cell phone taken away and his dad was picking him up from school every day, until he was ungrounded. Naruto was so depressed about being grounded that he didn't even realize when a certain raven sent him death glares.

"So, what are you going to do while you are grounded?" Kiba asked during lunch

"Probably just sleep and do stupid homework." Naruto replied in a depressing mood

"I-im s-s-sorry N-naruto." Hinata said

"What do you have to be sorry for? I am the one that lied and got detention." Naruto said back

"S-sorry!" Hinata apologized again

"Stop saying you are sorry! It alright, there nothing you can do about it." Naruto said

"Dude you got it made, my mom would ground me and give every chore that she could think of, even ones that don't make sense!" Kiba said thinking about how his mom was somewhat lenient with him this time. Kiba was grounded and he had to walk all of their dogs for two hours every day of his grounding, and also he had to clean the backyard of their poop, which was a lot of shit to clean up!

"Yeah" Was all Naruto would say

"Alright dude, you are so killing my good mood! Cheer up! Before you know it, you well be ungrounded and we could do that beach thing we talked about!" Kiba said trying to cheer up the blond

"Yeah you're right Kiba! I am sorry for being all emo and shit." Naruto said more like himself

The rest of the day went by quick for the blond. As the day came to a close Naruto went to the room were the detention was going to be held again. When Naruto and Kiba walked into the room Itachi wasn't there, but Sasuke was. 'Is he supervising our detention again?' thought Naruto and Kiba. Naruto also wonder if Sasuke and he were going to be able to finish what they started yesterday. Naruto was getting hard just thinking about it.

"Kiba you are to go see Orochimaru-sensei, about your grades. He said that he had some homework for you to finish." Sasuke said coldly

"What! Come on man! You got to be kidding me! That guy is a child molester!" Kiba yelled at Sasuke

"Look he even wrote this note! If you don't go then you get another week of detention! This time it well be with him and not Itachi!" Sasuke yelled back

"Whatever! This is so messed up!" Kiba yelled "See you later Naruto!" Kiba yelled back to the blond as he walked out of the classroom

Naruto and Sasuke stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Naruto was hard and he was ready to jump the raven. Sasuke on the other hand was pissed off and hard at the same time. Sasuke was going to teach the blond a lesson. Sasuke couldn't believe the blond was stupid enough to get grounded! Also, Sasuke was denied what he wanted most, and that was to pound into the blond tight ass!

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the raven waist and started to kiss the raven neck. Naruto loved the taste of Sasuke skin, his skin was soft and had a tangy taste to it. Naruto kissed his way up to the raven jaw and kissed along it and made his way up to the raven lips. Naruto pressed his lips to the raven. When Naruto swiped his tongue long the bottom lip, he wasn't granted entrance. Naruto tried again, but yet he was still denied entrance. Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking back at Naruto, and the look that he sent the blond told him he was pissed. Naruto was a scared, when he looked at the raven.

"What is wrong?" Naruto asked

"Go lock the door." Sasuke commanded

Naruto let go of Sasuke and walked over to the classroom door and locked it like he was told. Naruto walked back over to the raven. Sasuke was now sitting in Itachi chair, he had his arms crossed in front of him, and his legs were parted a little bit.

"Come here Naruto." Sasuke commanded again

Naruto walked over to the raven and stood in front of him. Naruto didn't know why the raven was so pissed. Naruto was getting harder as the raven commanded him to do stuff.

"Get down on your knees now!" Sasuke all but yelled at the blond

Naruto got down on his knees in front of Sasuke. Naruto looked up at the raven and waited for him to say something else.

"Do you know why I am mad?" Sasuke asked the blond

"No why?" Naruto asked

"You denied me what I wanted most yesterday! So, now you are being punished!" Sasuke yelled

"WHAT!?! What did I do?" Naruto yelled

"Shut up! You are going to pleasure me, for the rest of your detention! You will not receive any pleasure today!" Sasuke yelled back at the blond

"That is so unfair! It's not my fau-"Naruto was silenced when Sasuke grabbed the back of his head and forced it down on top of his covered erection

"What did I say Naruto? I said shut up! Now suck me off!" Sasuke demanded

Naruto was really getting turned on; he liked it when Sasuke was force full! Naruto didn't waste another second. Naruto raised his head when Sasuke let it go. Naruto raised his hand to the belt that Sasuke was wearing and undid it. When he was done with the belt, Naruto worked on undoing the buttons on Sasuke pants, when Naruto was done with the buttons, he undid the zipper on Sasuke pants. Sasuke helped the blond with getting his pants down around his ankles. Next, Naruto pulled down the raven boxers. When Naruto was done with removing the boxers, he was greeted with Sasuke cock. Sasuke was rock hard and was ready to feel the blond lips around him.

"Now Naruto do I need to tell you what you have to do again?" Sasuke asked the blond that was just staring at him

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and back down at what was in front of him. Naruto moved his hand that was resting the raven thighs and moved it so he could take hold of the raven. Naruto moved his hand so he could touch the vein that ran down the raven cock. Sasuke moaned at being touched by the blond. After Naruto was done with tracing the vein he wrapped his hand around Sasuke and started to stroke him. Naruto set a slow pace at first and he could tell the raven was getting irritated at the slow pace that his hand was moving. Before Sasuke could yell at the blond to move faster, Naruto did one better and wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.

"Ahh…Naruto!" Sasuke moaned

Naruto moved his head down Sasuke. Naruto was trying to relax his throat so he take Sasuke all the way in and deep throat him. If Sasuke wanted pleasure then Naruto was going to show him pleasure. When Sasuke felt his cock hit the back of the blond throat, he thought he was going to cum right then and there. Naruto moaned around the cock that was in his mouth.

"OH MY GOD! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke couldn't believe that the blond could use his mouth for more than just talking. Naruto started to move his head up and down on Sasuke. Naruto sucked on the head again and traced the slit with his tongue. Sasuke grabbed the blonds head and held him still. Sasuke started to thrust into the hot mouth that had a hold of him.

"Naruto! Ahh…feels…_mmm_…so…_mmm_…_Good_!" Sasuke moaned

Naruto moaned as Sasuke fucked his mouth. Sasuke thrust faster into Naruto mouth. Naruto could tell that the raven was close. So Naruto took his hand and started to roll the ravens heavy balls in his hand. When Sasuke felt Naruto hand on him, he lost it and held Naruto head as he cummed down his throat. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke cum run down the back of his throat. When the two were down, Naruto look at the clock and seen that detention had just ended.

Naruto got up and ran out the door and down the hall and ran outside. Iruka was already there waiting for the blond. Naruto prayed that he wasn't in more trouble.

When Sasuke finally came down from his climax, he noticed that the blond was gone. Sasuke wonder were the blond took off to. Sasuke pulled his boxers, and pants back up and walked out the door and went outside so, he could see if he could find the blond. When Sasuke got outside he seen the blond getting in a car and watched as the car drove off with his dobe in it.

When Naruto got in the car, Iruka looked at him and asked him what the white stuff was on his face. Naruto blushed and tried to explain but all he could do was open and close his mouth. Iruka took his finger and wiped the white creamy like substance off the blond face and brought it up to his mouth and licked it off his finger. Naruto was beat red and was gapping like a fish at what his father just did. Naruto couldn't believe that Iruka just wiped Sasuke cum off his face and licked it!

"Mmm! What was that? That tasted good." Iruka moaned

"Huh? What?" Naruto looked at Iruka like he was insane. 'Could he not tell that was cum?' Naruto thought

"Did you have cup cakes or cake in detention?" Iruka asked

"What? Uh…Yeah Itachi-sensei said were good yesterday and brought us in a snack." Naruto lied

"Well that was very nice of him. Next time he should use something that not so salty. But still it was good." Iruka said

"Yeah, I will tell him that tomorrow." Naruto said. 'He must really be in a good mood. He didn't even notice that I lied _again_.' Naruto thought

Naruto and Iruka got home, and Naruto went start to his room. Naruto erection went away after he watched his dad lick the _'icing'_off his face. Naruto put his book bag away and decided he get a head start on his homework that was due tomorrow. Iruka was downstairs busy grading papers. Kakashi was working over tonight so it was just Iruka and Naruto. After the two ate dinner in silence, Naruto announced that he was going to go to bed early. Iruka decided he would stay up as long as he could and wait on his lover.

When Kakashi got home, it was two in the morning and Iruka was passed out on the couch. Kakashi walked over to the sleeping man and picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs and up to their room and pulled back the covers and laid his sleeping lover in the bed. Kakashi stripped all his clothes off except his boxers and got under the covers with his lover and moved his lover so his head was resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around his waist. Kakashi felt Iruka snuggle closer to him and wrap his arms around his torso.

"Love you Kaka." Iruka said sleepy

"Love you too Ruka." Kakashi said as he kissed the top of his lover head


	16. Whats Wrong?

**What Is Love Ch.16**

_~*I dnt own the characters!*~_

Naruto woke up the falling morning and wasn't feeling good. He had a headache, stuffy nose, and it felt like is throat was scraped raw by something. To say the least Naruto was sick. Naruto got up out of bed and decided he would take a shower and pray that he would feel better after he was done. Naruto lathered his body with his favorite bath soap, it smelled like oranges, and Naruto loved it. But, on this day he couldn't smell his favorite soap. He even took the cap off hoping that he would be able to smell it, but he couldn't. When Naruto was done with his shower he, got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and to his room.

Iruka was just coming up the stairs to check to see if Naruto had gotten up. Iruka watched as Naruto came out of the bathroom, and he immediately went into mother-hen mode. Naruto was pale and you could see the dark circle under his eyes, from where he was up all night coughing and sneezing.

"Naruto are you all right? How do you feel?" Iruka rushed over to the blond and started to check his head to see if he had a fever. Naruto felt hot! He defiantly had a fever.

"I am _cough _fine _cough _dad." Naruto coughed out

"No you are not! You are going back to bed this instant!" Iruka tried getting the blond back in the bed, but Naruto wasn't having it.

"No dad! I am fine _cough_ it nothing! I can _cough_ go to _cough _school." Naruto tried to explain to his dad. But Iruka wasn't having it!

"I will not repeat myself! You are getting back in that bed!" Iruka pushed on Naruto some more

"Dad I haven't puked so I am _cough _fine. If I get worse I will call you at work." Naruto said as he turned around to look at his dad

"Fine but call me if you get worse! I can't believe I am letting you go to school when you are sick!" Iruka yelled as he walked out of the room.

Iruka drove Naruto to school; all the while he was begging the blond to stay home! He didn't need to go to school when he was sick! Naruto told his dad that he didn't want to miss school, he hadn't been going there long and wanted to show his grandparents that he loved it so much here that he went to school every day!

"Please take care of yourself, if you feel any worse_ please _call me." Iruka tried to stress to Naruto

"I well dad, love you!" Naruto said as he got out of the car

Naruto walked through the halls and went to his first period class. When Naruto walked into class he was greeted with a very concerned Kiba.

"Dude what wrong with you? Are you sick?" Kiba asked the sick blond

"No Kiba I just look this way because I am trying to be all emo!" Naruto said sarcastically

"Naruto you need to go home! You look terrible!"Kiba pleaded with the blond

"Look I well be _cough _fine!" Naruto yelled back

Naruto went through the whole day coughing and sneezing. By the time third period rolled around Naruto was feeling worse. When Orochimaru-sensei was in the middle of giving the class a lecture on the importance of the school dress code again, Naruto passed out and fell out of his chair.

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" A student yelled

"Hey Naruto, dude you okay?" Kiba yelled as he picked the blond up

Naruto fever was out of control and he passed out from the high fever. Orochimaru picked up the phone that was on his desk and called the school nurse and told her they had a student passed out and she need to call an ambulance and he was bring the student up to the nurse office.

"Move Kiba, let me get him." Sasuke said to the brunette

"Sasuke I will take him. You need to stay and watch the class." Orochimaru said as got closer to where the blond had fallen. Sasuke had already picked up the blond and was moving towards the door when Orochimaru stepped in front of him.

Sasuke was getting pissed off. All Orochimaru wanted was to be able to touch the blond and not get in trouble. "Move now!" Sasuke commanded.

"Give him to me." Orochimaru commanded back

"Look you two can fight another time. Right now we needed to get Naruto to the nurse." Kiba said as he tried to step in between the two.

"Kiba right, now move." Sasuke commanded again. This time Orochimaru did move. Not only did Sasuke give him a death glare, but it looked like he would kill him right then and there if he didn't move.

Sasuke ran with the blond in his arms, when he got to the nurses office the ambulance was already there and Sasuke handed over the blond to the EMT that where standing there. The EMT put Naruto on a stretcher and started to check his blood pressure and put a oxygen mask on him as they rolled him out of the school building. Sasuke fallowed the EMT out to the ambulance but was stopped when by one of the paramedics.

"You can't come with us." A tall man said

"I am coming with you! You're going to take him to one of the hospitals that my family owns." Sasuke said to the man

"Who might you be then?" The man asked back

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated to the man

"Alright , let's go." The man said as he turned around to get in the ambulance

Sasuke got in the front seat of the ambulance, since all the paramedics where in the back hooking Naruto up to a IV and other things. Sasuke decided he would call Naruto father Iruka and let him know what was happening and let him know where they were taking the blond.

Iruka arrived at the hospital after he got the call from Sasuke let him know that his son had collapsed and was being taken to a hospital. Iruka ran into the hospital and ran up to the receptionist desk where a young looking lady was sitting.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki room? I am his father!" Iruka said out of breath

"Give me one moment." The receptionist said to Iruka. The lady typed Naruto name into the computer that was sitting in front of her. "Go down this hall and the elevators should be on your right. Take them up to the third floor, once you are out of the elevator go to the right and the room number is 326 bed one." The lady explained to Iruka.

Iruka took off towards the area the receptionist said and took the elevator up to the third floor. Once the elevator doors opened Iruka ran out of the doors and ran down the hallway towards Naruto room. When Iruka got to the room, he saw a young man with black hair sitting nexk to the bed that the blond was laying in. Naruto had an IV in his arm that was hooked up to a bag that had clear liquid in it, that was pumping into the blond body. Naruto was also hooked up to a heart monitor. The monitor was beeping in sync with the blond heart. It looked like the blond was sleeping.

"Are you Iruka?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, and who are you?" Iruka asked the man as he walked to the other side of the bed that wasn't crowded with monitors.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am the one that called you." Sasuke explained

"Thank you. How did you know where I worked?" Iruka asked as he touched Naruto cheek

"Naruto told me where you worked." Sasuke lied. Sasuke wasn't going to tell Iruka that he had Naruto investigated and the investigator gave him their number's to were they worked and lived.

"So you are a friend of Naruto?" Iruka asked as he looked at the sleeping blond

"Yes" Sasuke replied back

"Thank you again Sasuke." Iruka thanked the raven again

"No problem sir." Sasuke said as he got of his seat

"Please call me Iruka. Where are you going?" Iruka asked the raven

"To get the doctor…Iruka" Sasuke said as he walked out of the door

* * *

Naru aint the only one sick! I am sick too! And it sux too!


	17. Surprise

**What Is Love Ch.17**

_~*I dnt own the characters!*~Sorry for the wait! I am still sick, and I am just getting worse!*~_

Naruto woke up two days later in the hospital. Naruto looked around the room and noticed the room was white; there were machines that wouldn't stop beeping; his bed was uncomfortable; plus he could feel a bit of a draft under his gown; Naruto knew this wasn't his room back home. When he moved his arm he felt the IV, which was currently pumping fluids into his body. Naruto looked over to his left and seen his dad's passed out on a little couch. Then, Naruto looked to is right and what shocked him the most was to see Sasuke and Kiba sitting in chairs passed out. Naruto tried to move but, his body was stiff from lying straight for 48 hours. Naruto tried to move again and this time it wasn't so hard. Naruto got up out of the hospital bed and tried to walk to the bathroom. When, Naruto got a foot away from the bed, the wires that were hooked to his chest to monitor his heart, ended up ripping off his chest.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto?" The four men asked

"What are you doing!?! Get back in bed!" Iruka scolded the blond as he got up to go to the blond, which was currently rubbing his chest that burned from the patches being ripped off.

"Dad I have to pee!" Naruto said while moving side to side and holding himself. 'If I don't get to the bathroom I am going to pee myself!' Thought Naruto

"Why didn't you wake one of us up?" Iruka asked

"I don't know! I thought I could go on my own. What the hell was on my chest?" Naruto asked as Iruka helped him to the bathroom. Kakashi grabbed the IV pole and rolled behind Naruto and Iruka.

"It was the patches that are connected to the heart monitor. They were monitoring your heart." Kakashi explained

"Hold on, they were monitoring my heart? Wait a second; explain this to me after I go to the bathroom." Naruto said as he walked into the bathroom. Kakashi followed Naruto into the bathroom with the IV pole still in his hand.

"What are your doing!?! I am a big boy and can pee on my own!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone

"Yes! Now get out!" Naruto yelled at his dad. There was no way Naruto could pee with Kakashi in there with him.

"Naruto, he has to be in there with you. You can't go too far with that IV in your arm." Sasuke was the one talk this time

"Oh, fine then! Turn around and don't watch!" Naruto yelled at the gray haired man

"I am going to go tell the doctor that you are awake." Iruka said as he left the room to go and find the doctor

Naruto made sure that Kakashi had his back to him and wasn't watching him. When Naruto was done he washed his hand and went back to his bed. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the tan bottom that was presented to him. Naruto still hadn't realized that he didn't have his butt covered. The blond was too busy trying to make sense, about why he was in the hospital. All the blond could remember was being in class and passing out and he could remember someone fighting about taking someone somewhere.

"Alright now explain to me, why I am here and why do I have all this crap hooked up to me." Naruto demanded

"Well let's see, you went to school sick as a dog, passed out in study hall, everyone freaked out and the school called an ambulance and you were brought to the hospital and been out for two days. We were all worried Naruto." Kiba explained to the blond

Naruto looked at Kiba like he had grown an extra head. Naruto just couldn't believe what his best friend just told him. Yeah, he was sick but, he didn't think he was that sick!

"What? You got to be kidding me. This is some kind of joke right?" Naruto asked the people that were in the room

Iruka walked back in the room with the doctor. The doctor wore green scrubs with a white doctor coat and blue sneakers. The doctor had Short black hair that was slight spiked; also the doctor wore a patch over his right eye.

"Hello Naruto! How do you feel?" The doctor asked

"Hi…um I feel fine? Who are you?" Naruto asked a bit confused. Naruto was still trying to take everything in that Kiba just told him

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Uchiha Obito. I am just going to check and see if you still have a fever. Do you think you could hold down a bowl of soup?" Obito asked the dazed blond. Obito walked over to the blond and ran the thermometer over the blond forehead. Then he checked all the monitors that were hooked up to Naruto. Then, Obito put the pressure cup on the blond arm to check his blood pressure.

"Everything looks fine. He still has a small fever but it gone way down from the one he had when he came in. I have never seen someone come in with a 106.4 fever before and still make it through like this young man has. So, Naruto how about eating some soup?"

"What? I'm sorry did you say I had a temperature of 106.4? That crazy!" Naruto exclaimed

"I know but you were really sick. I thought I was going to lose you!" Iruka cried as he ran over to his son and hugged him

"Dad, I would never leave you!" Naruto cried back

The father and son both cried in each other arms. When they were done crying Obito asked again if Naruto would like some soup.

"How about ramen instead?" Naruto asked

"No, you need soup. We can try eating ramen later." Iruka promised the blond

"Fine!" Naruto said upset. Naruto wanted ramen not chicken noodle soup!

"Okay, the nurse well be right up with your soup." Obito said as he turned around to leave

"Doctor Obito?" Kakashi called

"Yes?" Obito turned around to see who called his name

"Thank you doc." Kakashi thanked Obito

"No problem, it's my job and you're an old friend. I would help you out no matter what." Obito said to his old friend.

"Thanks again" Kakashi said as Obito left

While Naruto ate his soup Iruka cell phone went off. Iruka took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the number. When Iruka seen who it was, his face went pale. Kakashi noticed how Iruka face pale and he was slightly shaking.

"Who is it?" Kakashi whispered Iruka

"Tsunade" Iruka said

Iruka walked out of the room and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Iruka said scared

"_Iruka? Hey how are you? It's Tsunade!" Tsunade replied_

"Hello Tsunade. I am fine, how are you?" Iruka asked while he tried to calm down

"_That's wonderful! I was thinking me and Jiraiya are going to be in town and were think about stop by and see Naruto. Is that okay with you?" Tsunade asked Iruka_

"Sure, when are coming?" Iruka asked nervous

"_This weekend actually. Well I got to go Iruka, see you soon!" Tsunade said as she hung up the phone_

"This weekend?" Iruka asked no one


	18. Feeling Better

**What Is Love Ch.18**

_*~I dnt own the characters! ~*~Nor do I own I Love Lucy! ~* If I described the episode wrong sorry! I haven't seen that episode in a long time, so I am most likely off! ~*_

Naruto left the hospital Sunday night, after his fever was gone. It was past two in the morning when Naruto left. When Naruto and his dads got home, Naruto went start to his bedroom. Naruto was exhausted. Even though he slept for two days, he was still tired. Learning about everything that had happen had took its toll on the blond. Monday morning Iruka told Naruto he didn't have to go to school. They got home so late; Iruka thought the blond should stay home and get some rest. Iruka still hadn't told Naruto that his grandparents were going to be at their house this Friday. Iruka also, decided he would stay home and watch his son.

When lunch time rolled around Naruto decided it was time to wake-up. Plus he was hungry for some ramen, and Iruka promised Naruto that they would get some, after he was all better. Naruto got up out of bed and walked to his closet and threw on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt and he grabbed some socks on his way out of his room.

Iruka was sitting down stairs watching some T.V, when Naruto came down the stairs. Naruto walked over to his dad and sat down next to him. Iruka was watching _I Love Lucy_, rerun. It was the one were Lucy and her friend Ethel worked at a chocolate factory. They were stuffing chocolate in their mouths and down their outfits. It was Naruto favorite episode. Iruka looked over at Naruto when he felt the couch dip from where he sat down. Iruka smiled at his son. He was so happy that his son was feeling so much better and that he was still alive.

"Hey" Iruka said to the blond

"Hey dad!" Naruto smiled at Iruka

"How do you feel?" Iruka asked concerned

"Much better, but I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed to his father

"What do you want for lunch?" Iruka asked as he got up to go to the kitchen, make them something to eat

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled

"I don't know Naruto. You just got over being sick." Iruka said to the blond that was now pouting

"Dad! You promised!" Naruto reminded his dad

"Naruto" Iruka said sternly

"Come on! Look I am all better! I feel great and I don't have a fever! Don't break your promise!" Naruto cried

"Okay, but if you feel sick afterwards, don't say I didn't warn you!" Iruka scolded

Iruka went into the kitchen and grabbed two cups of instant ramen, from the cabinet. Iruka filled the cups up with hot water and let them sit for three minutes. Once the three minutes were up, Iruka walked back into the living room, where Naruto was sitting on the couch laughing at the T.V. Iruka watched his son for another minute before he realized that he was crying. Iruka just couldn't believe he almost lost his son. Naruto was his everything, he loved him so much.

Iruka remembered the first time he had ever seen the blond. Naruto was sitting outside the school, and three older boys were surrounding him. They hit Naruto in his face; one had a knife and carved the fox like whisker marks into his cheeks. Iruka could remember running outside and pulling the boy off of Naruto, but the boy wasn't a boy but a teacher. Mizuki was the teacher name, and he was Iruka friend, his best friend actually. When, Mizuki seen who pulled him off of the 'demon child' Mizuki couldn't believe it. Iruka punched Mizuki right in his face; Mizuki was pissed after Iruka hit him that when Iruka bent down to pick up Naruto, Mizuki stabbed Iruka in the middle of his back. Mizuki was later caught and arrested; he now spends the rest of his life behind bars. Naruto has no memory of what happen, and Iruka likes to keep it that way. After, the incident Iruka watched over Naruto, and then eventually he adopted the little ball of sunshine. Iruka now has a scar in the middle of his back, whenever Naruto asked how he got it, Iruka lies and say's the feel down and landed and something sharp or he doesn't really remember. Naruto has never asked Iruka if he knew how he got his scars, and Iruka hopes that he never does. Iruka does catch Naruto sometimes staring off into space and rubbing his cheeks. Iruka shook of his little trip down memory lane and wiped his eyes with his shirt and walked over to the blond, which was still laughing at the T.V.

"Here" Iruka said as he handed the blond his cup of ramen

"Thanks dad!" Naruto stopped laughing and grabbed the cup of ramen

Naruto practically inhaled his cup ramen, while Iruka took his time and scolded the blond for eating too fast. After, the two were done; they just sat there watching old reruns of _I Love Lucy_. When three o'clock rolled around Iruka decided it was time for him, to tell Naruto about there visitor's that were coming this weekend.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you." Iruka stated to the blond

"What is it dad?" Naruto asked

"We have people coming over this weekend." Iruka said scared

"Who is it dad? What wrong? Why are you scared?" Naruto asked concerned

"Well…It's your grandparents." Iruka whispered out

"What? Speak up I can't hear you?" Naruto said

"Your grandparent's are coming for a visit." Iruka blurted out

"Really!?!" Naruto said excited. Naruto hasn't seen his grandparents for so long! He was so excited to say the least! "That's awesome! I can't wait to see them!" Naruto yelled as he bounced up and down on the couch.

"Yeah" was all Iruka could say. Naruto didn't notice how his dad looked scared and upset, over the fact that his grandparents, were going to be making their annual visit.

"So when well they be here?" Naruto asked

"This Friday" Iruka stated

Iruka got up off the couch and walked over the entertainment stand grabbed something off the top shelf. Iruka walked back over and handed Naruto, the thing that he just grabbed. Naruto opened his hand there lay his cell phone. Naruto thought this day couldn't get any better!

"Does this mean I'm ungrounded?" Naruto asked his dad

"Yes, you have been through so much that I decided that I would let you off the hook. Plus I got an e-mail from your teacher and he said since you were sick that, he excused you from your detentions." Iruka told the happy blond

"Really!?! You mean that?" Naruto asked excited

"Yep!" Iruka said happily. Iruka hugged his son and kissed him on top of his head and let him go. "Now go call your friends!" Iruka playfully pushed his son off the couch.

"Thanks dad! I am going to call Kiba right now!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to his room to call his best friend. Naruto didn't realize that a black car was pulling down his street, with a certain raven in it.


	19. Me and You

**What Is Love Ch.19 **

_~*I dnt own the characters!*~*I dnt own the song or the lyrics! They belong to Slipknot!*~_

_~*So...I have been sick and been doing a lot of stuff that I just haven't had time to sit down and write a good lemon, so I hope you guys like this chapter! This is for you guys!*~ Luv ya someoneother4me_

When Naruto got to his bedroom he dialed Kiba phone number. Unfortunately, Kiba had to take his dogs for a walk and had to come back home and clean the house. Kiba wasn't happy, that he wasn't allowed to hang out with his friend. Kiba was post to be ungrounded today but, he got in trouble at school today. Kiba thought it would be funny if he started a food fight in lunch today. It was all fun and games until Kiba threw food at the principle. So, now Kiba was grounded for two weeks and he wasn't allowed to hang out with any of his friends! He was allowed to go to school but as soon as school let out he was to go straight home!

Naruto was bummed out, his best friend got in trouble plus, he missed a food fight at school! Naruto loved starting food fights at his old schools. Since, Kiba couldn't come over Naruto decided he would stay up in his bedroom and listen to music. Naruto was obsessed with _Slipknot _new song. _Snuff _was such an awesome song! Naruto could listen to that song forever! Naruto walked over to his CD player and picked up a mix CD that he knew had that song on it.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

_So if you love me let me go  
And run away before I know  
My heart is just too dark to care  
I can't destroy what isn't there_

Naruto has only had one boyfriend in his life. His name was Haku; he was a sweet loving person. Haku looked like a girl and when he brought Haku home to meet his parents, he was able to play Haku off as a girl. Naruto hasn't told his parents that he was gay. Haku had long brown hair, the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He had curves like a female; he even dressed like he was a girl.

_Deliver me into my fate  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you  
Ooh, my smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know_

_I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_

_I couldn't face a life without your lights  
But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_

Haku was Naruto everything, Naruto loved Haku. Naruto thought Haku loved him too, but Naruto was wrong. Haku loved someone else. Naruto could remember when everything fell apart. Naruto caught his so called boyfriend, sleeping with someone else, the same day it was his and Haku one year anniversary. Naruto was going to ask Haku to take his virginity; he wanted to be one with his lover.

_So save your breath, I will not care  
I think I made it very clear  
You couldn't hate enough to love  
Is that supposed to be enough?_

_I only wish you weren't my friend  
Then I could hurt you in the end  
I never claimed to be a saint  
Ooh, my own was banished long ago  
It took the death of hope to let you go_

While, Naruto was dwelling on the past Sasuke had just arrived at his house. Sasuke brother dropped him off and left without a word. Sasuke walked up to the door and knocked. Sasuke waited patiently as he waited on someone to answer the door. As Sasuke stood outside he could hear music playing from above him. It was coming from the window above him; Sasuke was staring at the window when Iruka answered the door.

"Sasuke?" Iruka asked surprised. Iruka hadn't seen the raven since Naruto was released from the hospital. "What are you doing here?" Iruka asked

"I was wondering if I could see Naruto." Sasuke asked as he took his eyes off the window. "If he feeling well that is."

"He is feeling much better! Thank you for all your help Sasuke. You are more than welcomed to come see Naruto anytime you like." Iruka said with a smile on his face. If it weren't for the raven, Naruto wouldn't have got better as fast as he did.

_So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul  
You never needed any help  
You sold me out to save yourself_

Sasuke walked into the house behind Iruka. Iruka told Sasuke that Naruto was up in his bedroom. After Sasuke walked up the stairs he went down the hallway and Iruka had told him the last door at the end was Naruto bedroom. The door to the blond bedroom was open, so Sasuke walked right in. Sasuke stopped in the door way when he seen the blond. Naruto was lying on his bed, with his shirt off and had his hands behind his head. He looked relaxed but if you looked closer you could till the blond was upset. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were pulled together and it looked like the blond had been crying. The music that Sasuke heard earlier was coming from the blond room. Sasuke looked at the blond and for the first time since he met the blond he noticed the tattoo that was on his stomach. It was a black spiral with designs around it. It was like an old seal mark from back in the early days of Japan that they had seen in there text books, when they were learning about the history of Japan. The tattoo was of the seal mark that people put on people that they believed had a demon living inside of them.

_And I won't listen to your shame  
You ran away, you're all the same  
Angels lie to keep control  
Ooh, my love was punished long ago  
If you still care don't ever let me know  
If you still care don't ever let me know_

The song stopped and Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto wasn't expecting to open his eyes and see the raven standing in his door way. Naruto wiped his eyes really quick and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I came to check on you." Sasuke stated

"Why?" Naruto asked confused

"Because" was all Sasuke would say. He wasn't going to tell the blond that he was worried when the blond didn't show up for school. That just wouldn't be like him.

"Whatever, so what do you want?" Naruto asked as he got up so he could hit replay on his radio.

Before Sasuke could reply Iruka yelled up the stairs, saying that he had to go to the store and would be back soon. Sasuke smirked at this. Sasuke was really happy now; that he and the blond would be alone for a while.

"What are you smirking about?" Naruto asked scared. He had seen this smirk and new that Sasuke had something planned for him.

Sasuke walked over to the blond and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Naruto moaned as soon as their lips made contact. It seemed like forever since the two of them kissed. Sasuke swiped his tongue long the bottom of Naruto lip. Naruto granted Sasuke access as soon as his tongue made contact with his lip. Sasuke dove his tongue into the hot cavern of Naruto mouth. Sasuke let a small moan out, Naruto tasted so well! His taste was so addicting. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke lungs were begging for oxygen but Sasuke didn't want to stop. Naruto had to pull away, he needed to breath. The two stared at each other through hazy eyes, as they panted for air. Naruto pulled the raven towards his bed and lay down and pulled the raven on top of him. Sasuke stared at the blond for a moment longer before he captured the blonds lips in a gentle but yet passionate kiss. Naruto whined into the kiss when Sasuke rubbed against his erection. Sasuke smirked and thrust his hips against the blond harder. Naruto threw his head back and let a loud moan out. Sasuke attacked the blond neck. Sasuke sucked and bit his way down the neck and repeated the action again and again. Naruto was moaning Sasuke name like he was God. Sasuke moved his way down the blond chest and to a dusty nipple that he bit then licked to sooth the pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned

Sasuke continued his journey downwards, to the blonds tattoo. Sasuke traced the blond tattoo with his tongue. Naruto shivered when Sasuke licked his tattoo. Naruto couldn't believe how sensitive it was. Sasuke continued to trace the tattoo, till the blond was withering underneath him. Sasuke grabbed the top of the blond pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Sasuke was greeted with the blond erection that was standing at full attention. Sasuke looked back up at the blond and was greeted with a heated stare from the blond. Sasuke kept eye contact with the blond as he wrapped a hand around the blond member and licked the head.

"Oh _God_!" Naruto moaned

Sasuke took the head of Naruto erection into his mouth and gave it a hard suck. Naruto broke eye contact and threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Sasuke smirked around the erection and moved his head down Naruto. Sasuke relaxed his throat so he could deep throat the blond. Naruto felt his cock hit the back of the raven throat and cummed. Naruto was already so close! When he felt the head of his cock hit the back of the raven throat he just couldn't hold it anymore. Sasuke swallowed as much as he could, what he couldn't swallow he slicked up three of his fingers. Sasuke moved his slick fingers down the blond cock and down his sax to his anus. Naruto was coming down his high that it took him a minute to realize that the raven had just stuck his middle finger in him. Sasuke finger was enclosed in the tight heat that was Naruto. Sasuke moaned when Naruto clenched around his finger. Naruto tensed when he felt Sasuke move his finger in him. Sasuke crooked his finger looking for that magical spot that would drive his blond crazy. After moving his finger around, Naruto screamed Sasuke name. Sasuke smirked, he found Naruto special spot. Once Naruto relaxed some more Sasuke stuck another finger in the blond and started to make scissor motions with them. Naruto tensed again. It hurt being stretched. Sasuke figured he better distract the blond. Sasuke took his other hand grabbed the blond semi-hard on. Sasuke moved his hand up in down the blond erection. Naruto relaxed when he felt the pleasure that the raven was giving him. Sasuke decided it was time for the third and last finger to enter the blond.

Sasuke moved his fingers in out of the blond. Sasuke was showing Naruto what he was going to do with another part of his body. Sasuke let Naruto cock go and started to undue his own pants. Sasuke let out a moan when his heated flesh was released from it tight confinements. Sasuke removed his fingers from the blond and moved up the blond body.

"Naruto" Sasuke moaned

Naruto looked at the raven and could see the question in the raven eyes. Naruto thought for a second and looked back at the raven and nodded his head. The way Naruto hesitated for a second Sasuke thought he was going to say no. Sasuke grabbed one of Naruto legs and moved it so it was sitting on top of his shoulder. Then, Sasuke grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes so the pre-cum would act as lubrication. Sasuke put the tip of his cock at Naruto entrance and pushed in slowly. Naruto tensed up at the intrusion. Sasuke was way bigger than three fingers. Sasuke didn't move anymore until Naruto relaxed. Sasuke slowly moved some more, until he was fully sheathed in the blond.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"Your…_ngh…_So…_ahh_…Tight!" Sasuke moaned

Sasuke opened eyes that he didn't even realize that he closed. Sasuke looked down at the blond that was underneath him. Naruto bangs were sticking to his forehead, his eyes were closed and his face was twisted in pleasure and pain. Sasuke waited until the blond gave him the signal that it was okay to move. Naruto wiggled his hips a little bit. Pleasure shot up his spine and he let out a small moan. Naruto moved his hips again and this time it was Sasuke who let out a moan.

"Ahh Naruto!" Sasuke moaned

"Move" Naruto moaned out in a command

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. Sasuke moved his hips back until just the tip was enclosed in the heat that was Naruto. Sasuke snapped hips forward and Naruto let out a silent scream. Sasuke hit the blond pleasure spot dead on. Sasuke thrust in Naruto slowly until Naruto started to meet his thrusts.

"Harder! Ahh Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out to the raven

Sasuke thrust in harder. Sasuke grabbed the blond other leg and put it up on his shoulder, were the blond other leg was. Sasuke grabbed the blond hips in a bruising grip and pounded in harder into the blond. Sasuke was abusing Naruto pleasure spot.

"Ahh Sasuke! Faster! Please! Fuck me faster!" Naruto moaned

Sasuke went faster and if possible harder. Sasuke watched the blond face as it twisted into pleasure. He watched how every time he thrust back in the blond throw his head back and let out a silent scream. Naruto was grabbing his hair and pulling on it every time Sasuke would almost pull out and slam right back into him. Sasuke took one of his hands off the blond hips and grabbed the blond member. Sasuke was so close, but he wanted the blond to finish first. Sasuke hand moved just as fast as he was.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he released onto their chests

"MINE! YOUR MINE!" Sasuke roared as he released inside of the blond


	20. The Past

**What Is Love Ch.20**

_~*I dnt own the characters!*~_

Naruto lay in Sasuke arms as they came down from their high. Naruto had a small smile on his lips. He couldn't believe he just lost his virginity. The blond was so happy; he never thought that he would lose his virginity.

Sasuke looked down at the smiling blond that was in his arms, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Sasuke never thought he would ever meet someone like Naruto. He was so energetic, active, and talkative, which as Sasuke was quiet, solemn and everything opposite of Naruto. The blond was the raven other half.

"Where's your bathroom?" Sasuke whispered to the blond

"Go out the door and to the right." Naruto whispered back

Sasuke let go of the blond and grabbed his boxers and put them on. Then he walked out the door and went to the bathroom and looked for a towel. Sasuke got the towel wet and went back to the blond room. Sasuke cleaned the blond off then cleaned his self off.

Naruto smiled at how gentle the raven was being with him. Sasuke was being so sweet, cleaning him up. 'I wonder how long this well last.' Thought the blond, Naruto was still unsure about his feeling for the raven. Yes he was attracted to Sasuke, but was he in love? Naruto didn't even know the answer to that.

"Sasuke we need to talk." Naruto stated to Sasuke

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked almost scared 'Is he regretting what we did?' Thought the raven

"Well…I think I should tell you about something. No about someone." Naruto said as he tried to move so he could get his boxers and pants. 'Damn I am sore!' Naruto winced when he moved. Sasuke seen that the blond was trying to get his clothes and decided he would help him. He could tell the blond was sore. Sasuke handed Naruto his clothes and grabbed his and put his pants and shirt on.

"Sasuke about two years ago, I was in a relationship with someone. He broke my heart. He cheated on me." Naruto started out

_**~Flashback~ **_

_Naruto had just got out of detention and decided he would stop by his boyfriend house. Naruto was in love. Haku was so sweet and loving. Naruto could actually see his self staying with Haku for the rest of his life. _

_Naruto ran down the street that leads to his boyfriend house. Haku didn't go to Naruto school, he was home schooled. Haku got picked on because he dressed like a girl. So, his uncle kept him home and home schooled him. Haku uncle was scary looking, but he showed so much love towards Haku, he was adopted by Zabuza Momochi, he didn't like Haku calling him 'daddy' so he has him call him uncle instead. Zabuza was very muscular and had short black hair that spiked on the top. He covered the bottom half of his face just like Kakashi. He was a UFC fighter. He traveled a lot so Haku either stayed at home by himself or he stayed at Naruto place. _

_Naruto just arrived at Haku place and knocked on the door. When there was no answer he knocked again. Naruto knew Haku was home alone, so he turned the knob and just walked in. As he walked in the unusually quiet home; Naruto could hear something coming from up stairs. So, the curious blond walked up the stairs. Closer he got to Haku bedroom he could hear what sounded like moaning._

"_Ahh…I've…ngh…missed…ahh…you" Someone moaned in a girly voice_

_Naruto walked closer to the door and opened it just a crack, Naruto looked through the crack and all he could see was someone's muscular back. Naruto opened the door wider and was about to yelling something when the voice he heard earlier spoke again._

"_Zabuza! So…ngh…close!" The voice moaned again_

_Naruto knew that voice! It was his lover! The one he loved the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with! The one he wanted to make love to!_

_Naruto was frozen to the spot where he stood. Naruto could only watch in horror as his so called boyfriend was being fucked, by his uncle. As he watched the scene before him, he couldn't help but cry. Naruto watched as Zabuza thrust one more time into Haku and he came with a roar and Haku with a loud moan of Zabuza name._

_While Haku came down from his orgasm, Naruto cried harder. Finally, the two on the bed turned to look at the blond, which was standing in the door way crying. Haku tried to cover himself up and get out from under Zabuza._

"_Naruto?" The two asked_

"_I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Naruto screamed as he ran out the door and down the steps_

_Haku got up and ran after the blond in nothing but a sheet to cover his nakedness. Haku caught Naruto arm as he was going out the door._

"_Naruto wait! Please it's not what you think!" Haku tried to tell the still crying blond_

"_LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed as he tried to yank his arm out of Haku grip. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I LOVED YOU!" Naruto screamed as he finally got free of Haku hold._

_Naruto ran down the street as fast as he could, he ran to his house. The blond slammed the door behind him and ran up to room and cried until he passed out. Iruka got home that night and found the blond up in his room. Iruka could tell Naruto had been crying. His face was still wet from crying, his eyes were rimmed red from where he couldn't stop crying. Iruka shook his son and asked him what happen. All the blond would tell him was that Haku cheated on him and that they weren't together anymore. The blond left out the part about how it was Zabuza who Haku was cheating on him with and that he caught them fucking. His dad never pressured him into telling him more, he could tell that his son was heartbroken and that he would tell him with time. _

_Not too long after the whole Zabuza and Haku fiasco, Naruto moved to a different house that was far away from the cheating ex-boyfriend. The blond was never really the same for awhile after that, he would shy away every time a boy would flirt with him or try to make any moves on him. _

_**~Flashback~**_

"So I never talked to him again after that. I am still heartbroken over it. He was my first boyfriend; and I haven't been with anyone else since then." Naruto said in a sad voice

Sasuke looked at the sad blond in front of him. He couldn't believe what this Haku bastard did to _his_ dobe. Sasuke wanted to hunt down this Haku person and hurt him just like he hurt Naruto. Sasuke walked up to the blond grabbed him and kissed him passionately on the still kissed swollen lips. Sasuke poured all of his heart into the kiss. 'What are you doing to me? I am falling for you dobe, _my _dobe.' Thought the stuck up Uchiha.


	21. Busted

**What Is Love Ch.21**

_*~I dnt own the characters! ~*_

Sasuke broke away from Naruto. They looked at each other and you could see love in the blond eyes, and Sasuke held admiration for the blond that had his heart broken. 'Well you be mine? Or well you hurt me?' Thought the blond

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered the raven name

"Naruto well you g-"Sasuke was cut off before he could ask the blond to go out with him

"Boys! I'm back! Come help me please!" Iruka yelled up the stairs

Sasuke pulled away from the blond and walked out the door. 'Was he going to ask me out?' Naruto thought, 'Please God don't let this one break my heart.' Naruto thought as he walked out the door behind the raven.

Naruto and Sasuke helped Iruka bring in the groceries. Iruka asked if the raven would like to stay and eat dinner with them, which Sasuke gladly accepted. As soon as the groceries were put away Iruka sent the boys out to the living room. Naruto grabbed the T.V. remote and turned on the T.V., they were watching music videos when Kakashi came in the door.

"Hey Kakashi your home early!" Iruka said as he came out to check on the boys

"Yeah we didn't have much to do today, so the boss sent us home early." Kakashi said as he wrapped his arms around Iruka and gave him a passionate kiss

"Hey! We have company!" Naruto yelled at his father's

"So?" Kakashi said as he looked at the 'company'. "So Sasuke Uchiha is our company?" Kakashi questioned

"Hello" Sasuke said politely

"How do you feel Naruto?" Asked Kakashi

"I feel great! Never better!" The blond replied happy

"That's good, how are you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Fine" Sasuke said back

For some reason Kakashi could tell that something was up with his son and the raven. For one the raven and the blond were sitting to close for comfort. Sasuke eyes held some kind of emotion in his eyes when he looked at the blond. Almost, like he was protecting the blond from some kind of attack. Kakashi would have to watch the two.

"I am going to go take a shower. Would you like to join me Iruka?" Kakashi asked in a bedroom voice

"I would love to but I have to finish dinner." Iruka replied in a whisper

"The boys can watch the dinner for you." Kakashi whispered in his lover ear

"Um I don't think that a good idea. Remember the last time we asked Naruto to watch it for us? He almost burned down the house." Iruka reminded the scarecrow. Kakashi licked the shell of Iruka ear. Iruka let out a breathy moan. "He a big boy now, come on Iruka. Please?" Kakashi licked Iruka ear again

"Hey! I am not watching the dinner so you too can go screw each other!" Naruto yelled at the two adults

"You well if we tell you to do so." Kakashi replied back to the blond that was protesting

"Kakashi we can't. I'm sorry but I well make it up to you to night I promise." Iruka whispered into the older man ear

"Fine, but you own me!" Kakashi yelled as he let go of his lover and took off to the bathroom. Now he had a hard on and had to take care of it himself! Kakashi was not very happy.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke looked a bit upset; he wanted to be alone with the blond. He wanted to ask him to ask to be his. Naruto looked over at the raven and could see that he was upset. But he didn't know why he was so upset. Did he want Naruto to burn down the house!?! Naruto didn't know how to cook. All he could cook was instant ramen and that was easy!

"Hey Sasuke you want to go up to my room and play a video game or something?" Naruto asked the raven

"Hn" which meant sure

"Alright let's go!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up off the couch. "Owie!" Naruto yelled as he jumped and grabbed his butt. 'Damn I am still sore!' Naruto thought

Sasuke watched as Naruto rubbed his butt and back. The raven but couldn't help but smirk at this. Naruto was still sore from thier rut. Iruka came running in the living room when he heard Naruto yell.

"Naruto are you okay? What happen?" Iruka yelled worried

"Nothing dad, I'm fine." Naruto tried to calm his dad down. Iruka was running around Naruto checking for anything that would of caused Naruto to yell out in pain. As the over protective man ran around his son, he spotted a dark bruise on the blond collar bone. From far away anyone could have mistaken it as a bruise but Iruka wasn't born yesterday, he knew exactly what it was. His son had hickey on his neck, but what puzzled Iruka was he didn't have any before.

"Naruto, where did you get this hickey from?" Iruka asked in a stern voice

"Um…I had an accident with the vacuum?" Naruto asked

"Don't lie to me! Do you want to be grounded again? Who gave it to you? Tell me right now!" Iruka was getting pissed

"I told you I had an acc-"Naruto was cut off by the raven

"He's telling the truth. I was helping him clean his room and he was trying to get the cob webs off the walls and the vacuum handle slipped out of his hands. I was laughing so hard I couldn't help him get it off of him." Sasuke lied with a straight face

"Oh sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to yell at you." Iruka apologized to the blond that was currently staring at the raven with his mouth hanging open

"It's okay?" Naruto tried to say but it came out like a question. The blond couldn't believe that the raven just lied to save his ass

"Okay you to go play or whatever, I will call you when dinner done." Iruka said as he walked away from them

The two boys ran up the stairs to Naruto bedroom. When they got there Naruto closed the door and jumped on the raven knocking him on the blond bed. Naruto kissed Sasuke hard on the lips. He couldn't believe that the raven just lied for him, instead of ratting them out. Naruto opened his mouth so he could let the tongue that was probing his lips in. Naruto moaned into the kiss when his tongue was met with the raven. Sasuke put his arms around the blond waist and held him. The raven rubbed the sore back of his lover. Naruto moaned at the touches that Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke moved his hands down to the blond ass and gave the globes a firm squeeze. Naruto let out a hiss, he was still too sore.

"Sorry" Sasuke said out of breath

"It's okay. Sasuke thank you for lying for me, you didn't have to." Naruto thanked the raven that was underneath him

"You're welcome" Sasuke replied as he kissed the blond again

The two boys were in such a heated kiss that they didn't hear the shower turn off or the footsteps that were currently making their way towards the blond bed room. Kakashi opened up the blond door and was getting ready to ask the blond what happen to his shampoo. Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the two boys that were currently too busy kissing to notice that they were busted. Kakashi grabbed the towel that was in his hand and covered the bottom half of his face and spoke to the two hormone raging boys.

"When you two are done come downstairs please." Kakashi said in a calm voice

"Shit" the two said in union. They were busted and Kakashi didn't look to happy. They looked back at each other and the blond held fear in his eyes and Sasuke looked a little bit scared.


	22. The Talk

**What Is love Ch.22**

_*~I dnt own the characters!*~_

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the stairs, standing in the living room was Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka looked hurt, and the older man of the two looked like he always did. Naruto put as much room as he could in between him and the raven. The blond couldn't believe that they got caught; Sasuke was just as scared as the blond but wasn't showing it. Kakashi motion for the two to sit down, Sasuke sat down at the far end of the couch and Naruto at the other end. Kakashi and Iruka sat down in the recliner chairs.

"Sorry!" Naruto blurted out

"Why Naruto?" Iruka asked

"I-i-I don't know." Naruto replied in a sad voice

"You should have told us" Kakashi said

"I know, I just…was…um…scared." Naruto whispered

Sasuke just sat there, not saying a word. Kakashi watched the raven that was sitting across him. Sasuke stared right back at the scarecrow before him; the two were in a staring contest. Iruka was questioning the blond that he hadn't even noticed the two other guys that were, staring at each other. You could feel the tension that surrounded the two. Kakashi stared at the raven for a few more minutes before Iruka called his name.

"Kakashi! Aren't you going to say something!?!" Iruka yelled trying to get his lover attention

"Huh? Oh right. How sore are you Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone

"What? I feel fine" Naruto whispered out

"Don't lie, how sore are you?" Kakashi asked again

"I'm fine." Naruto whispered again

"Naruto" Kakashi said in a warning

"Fine! Mybackhurtsthatsall!" Naruto said in a rush

"Hmm" Kakashi hmm at this information

"What Kakashi?" Iruka wanted to know what Naruto just rushed out, all he understood was 'back' and 'all'

"When?" Kakashi questioned

"Umm" Naruto looked over at the raven who just sat there, looking bored. If you looked more closely at the raven you could see his eyes were a bit wider, and he was starting to sweat. "Sasuke?" Naruto tried to get the raven attention.

"Yes, Sasuke when?" Kakashi now addressed the quiet raven

Sasuke looked at the masked covered man in front of him; Sasuke wasn't going to talk, no way in hell. The raven stared at the man in front of him, and you couldn't tell if the man was pissed or if he smirking underneath that mask. Iruka looked at his lover and the boy that was sitting in front of him. Iruka was lost; he didn't know what his lover was getting at. Why was he asking them when, when what? Iruka thought about it a few more minutes, Iruka recalled the rushed words of his son and put two and two together.

"YOU HAD SEX!" Iruka shouted "WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?! NARUTO ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" Iruka shouted at the now frighten blond

"Dad we did-"Naruto tried to say they didn't but Iruka cut him off

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Iruka shouted

"This afternoon" Naruto whispered

"EXCUSE ME? WHEN?" Iruka yelled again

"He said this afternoon." Kakashi said not looking away from the now wide eyed Sasuke

"THIS AFTERNOON!?! WHILE I WAS GONE!?!" Iruka yelled

"Yes" Naruto replied in a small voice

"WHY WOULD YOU HAVE SEX? YOU ARE JUST A KID! NARUTO YOU ARE JUST A KID! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THINK-"Iruka was cut off by his lover

"Iruka, they are hormone raging teens, they are going to have sex." Kakashi stated

"Kakashi! They are just kids!" Iruka yelled at his lover

"Iruka when you were their age, didn't you think about having sex? Actually, if I remember you were his age when you lost your virginity." Kakashi stated again

"Kakashi! That's different!" Iruka tried to defend himself. "I was going through a rebellion stage! I was shoved from foster home to another, moving from place to place!" Iruka defended again

"Is that not what Naruto go through? Moving from house to house? Never going to the same school? Never staying with the same friends?" Kakashi questioned

"B-but that's not my fault!" Iruka stuttered

"Your right it's not your fault, but you know what he going through. Naruto may be young but, he never been able to really contact with anyone, except that Haku girl." Kakashi said

Naruto stiffened at hearing his ex name; he didn't think Kakashi would bring him up. Naruto looked over at the raven and he was staring at him. Sasuke is the only one that knew that Haku was a boy, and he knew that Haku broke his heart. Naruto felt tears well up in the back of his eyes; there was no way he was going to cry, no not now! Iruka and Kakashi argued for a few more minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"Haku was a boy, I am gay and I have been afraid to tell you. Haku broke my heart, he cheated on me with is 'uncle', I didn't tell you guys because I thought you would hate me." Naruto whispered out as the tears fell from his ocean blue eyes.

"Naruto we don't hate you, we could never hate you, and we love you very much!" Iruka got up and walked over to his son and hugged him. Naruto cried into Iruka shoulder. Iruka looked over at Kakashi and he could see that his lover was deep thought. Iruka looked over at Sasuke and seen that Sasuke was staring at the blond that was in his arms, he could see the sympathy in the boy eyes, he could see the love that he was trying to hide from him and Kakashi. Iruka seen Sasuke move his hand and slowly make its way towards the blond on its own accord, the hand touched the back of the blond. Iruka looked down at the crying blond in his arms; yes he could relate to the blond, moving from house to house, and new school ever few months and not keeping the same friends. Iruka was a few years older than the blond was when he lost his parents. He was put into foster care and was bounced from home to home. He went to many different schools and never kept the same friends or the same lover. It wasn't until he was eighteen that he moved and got his life together and went to college and moved away, and a few years after being a teacher he met Naruto. Then a few more years after that he adopted the blond that was his personal sunshine. He met Kakashi and fell in love, and is still in love with him and would share the rest of his life with.

"Naruto we aren't mad, just upset. I don't want you to be like me when I was your age. I want to live in this house forever, I want you to keep your new friends and well I want you to fall in love and live a happy life like Kakashi and I." Iruka told the blond that was starting to calm down

"Really?" Naruto asked as he looked at his dad

"Yes, I just wish you would hold off on having sex though. You two are still so young!" Iruka tried to stress to the two

"Iruka" Kakashi said

"What Kakashi?" Iruka asked

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe are little Naru-chan liked it? I mean come on from the little bit of information we got, it sounds like he the uke. Iruka you know how much fun it is to be the uke!" Kakashi said in an excited voice

"Kakashi" The three boys yelled

"What?" Kakashi looked at them like he said something wrong


	23. My Love

**What Is Love Ch.23**

_~*I dnt own the Characters*~*Thanx you guys for being patient w/me, I have been really busy lately.*~_

It had been a week since Naruto and Sasuke sat down and had 'the talk' with the blond parents. Naruto felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. It was nice to have everything out in the open with his parents. Sasuke hadn't been over to the blonds house since then but they still seen each other at school. Their friends didn't know that they were together and they planned on keeping it that way for now. Naruto was also, grounded for a week again for lying to his parents. Iruka was still telling Naruto he should wait till he had sex again, but Kakashi was being the pervert he was and was giving the blond sex tips. Which ended up with a blond who was turning beat red from embarrassment and running to his room and Kakashi was stuck sleeping on the couch for the past week.

Sasuke wanted to see the blond again but was too embarrassed to go over to his house. The raven was starting to get blue balls from not being able to have his blond. His hand was just not doing it, he need the blond more than anything.

Naruto went to school that morning and decided he would ask the raven to sleep over at his house this weekend. Iruka and Kakashi were going to be busy getting things ready for his grandparent's arrival this week. Tsunade had called Iruka last week and told him that they were going to be a week late because she had found this new casino and wanted to try it out, hoping she would have better luck there then the other ones she had been to. Which, Iruka was more than happy when she told them they would be a week late; he was still trying to deal with his son not being a virgin anymore. Naruto walked in the locker room after gym and spotted Sasuke talking to Neji, the blond would wait till they were alone to ask his boyfriend if he wanted to sleep over this weekend. After, fifteen minutes of the two talking Neji finally left and Naruto walked over to the raven.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered the raven name

"Yes?" Sasuke answered as he looked at the blond that still hadn't put on his shirt. Sasuke loved how the locker room was cold; it made the blond nipples stand at attention.

"Um…w-would…um…y-you…um…l-like to…um-"Before the stuttering blond could finish his sentence the raven attacked the shivering lips of the gorgeous blond that was before him. Sasuke loved how the blond would get all bashful when asking a simple question. It made his cock stand attention instantly. How the raven missed feeling the blond lips against his. Sasuke swiped his tongue long the bottom of the blond lip asking for entrance. Which Naruto granted, he loved how Sasuke was sweet yet he was forceful. It made him fall in love with him even more. After, a couple of minutes of the two kissing Naruto pulled away for some much needed air.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"Yes?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "What is it you are trying to ask me dobe?"

"What?" Naruto mind was in such a haze it took him a second to register what the raven was asking. "Oh yeah, ?" Naruto asked in a rush

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Sasuke knew exactly what the blond said he just wanted to hear again

"Don't make me repeat myself teme!" Naruto yelled at the smirking raven

"Fine, what time you want me to come over?" Sasuke asked the still mad blond

"Right after school teme!" Naruto yelled. Naruto threw on his shirt and left the locker room. Naruto wasn't mad but he just loved how the raven looked when he was frustrated with lust for the blond. It made the raven look even sexier then he already was.

Sasuke was looking forward to the end of the day. The raven prayed to the gods that he would be able to have some alone time with his blond. Sasuke definitely getting sexually frustrated, and with the way the blond was all demanding, just turned him on more. Sasuke was ready to jump the blond the first chance that he got.

Naruto walked out of the door of the school as the last bell rang and waited for his lover. Naruto was bouncing up in down by the time Sasuke came out. Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile slip on his face, the blond just looked absolutely delicious standing there jumping up and down waiting for him. Sasuke was also happy that Itachi drove him home during lunch so he could grab his cloths for this weekend. The raven didn't want anything side tracking him and his little blond. Itachi yelled for Sasuke to get in the car so he could take him and Naruto home. Sasuke was even more excited when Itachi said he give them a ride to the blonds house.

Itachi watched as his little brother and the blond walked over to his car. Itachi wasn't born yesterday; he could tell that his little brother and the blond were dating. They way his brother would watch the blond when they were in his classroom; you could see in the raven eyes the protectiveness that he held for the blond. Itachi just couldn't believe that his quite, smart and stuck up brother could go out with someone that was the total opposite of him. Itachi remained silence there the whole way to Naruto house, he said bye to his brother and left as soon as they made it to the door of the blond home.

"Dad I'm home!" Naruto yelled before he had the door open. Naruto walked towards the kitchen to see if his dad was in there. When he didn't see him he looked around the house for his dad. While, Naruto looked around the house Sasuke stayed in the kitchen. The raven looked towards the fridge and seen a big yellow piece of paper that had the blonds name on it.

_Naruto,_

_I had to go back to work for a teacher meeting, I well be home late tonight. Kakashi might be home before me but I am not sure, he working on a hard case this week. There is some money left on the counter in case you get hungry, you can call and order some pizza for you and Sasuke. Please try to behave yourself while I am gone! So, that means having NO sex at ALL!_

_Love Iruka_

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just read, the blond parents were gone and they didn't know what time they would be back. Sasuke threw the note away and walked upstairs to find the blond. Sasuke spotted the blond in the hallway looking confused.

"Hey dobe, your dad left a note said he won't be for a while, something about working late. Also, Kakashi won't be home tell late tonight also." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face

"Oh well that sucks, what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked totally ignore the look on the raven face

"I can think of a few things." Sasuke said as he walked up to the blond and grabbed him and dragged him into the blond room. Sasuke attacked the blond lip and started to remove his clothing.

Naruto was shocked at first but caught on really quickly when Sasuke undid the buttons on his pants. Naruto started to undo the raven pants while he worked on the blond neck. Naruto was letting out little mewls of pleasure while Sasuke worked on his pleasure spot. The blond finally got the raven pants off when Sasuke moved down to perk nub.

"Ah Sasuke! Don't stop!" Naruto moaned

"I don't plan on it dobe." Sasuke moaned

Sasuke got down on his knees and was greeted with the blond dripping erection. Sasuke grabbed the blond cock in his hands and gave it a squeeze. Naruto let out a loud moan when he felt his lover hand on his erection. Sasuke licked the tip of the weeping erection and moaned when he tasted the salty cum that was Naruto.

"Oh my god Sasuke! That feels so good!" Naruto grabbed the raven hair and pulled on it when the Sasuke sucked on the tip again. Naruto was in heaven! It felt like a eternity seen he had felt the raven lips around him. Naruto was moaning and grunting out his approval of what his lover was doing to him. Naruto stated to thrust his hips so his cock would go further into the hot cavern that was his lover mouth. "Mm…S-sasuke! So close!" Naruto moaned as he thrust into the raven mouth even harder, almost choking his lover.

Sasuke loosened his throat and grabbed on to the blond hips and let the blond fuck his mouth as hard as he wanted to. While, the blond was in heaven, Sasuke was snaking a wet finger behind the blond. Sasuke circled the blond opening before thrusting his finger into his lover. Naruto was tight as ever, and if possibly even tighter then when he took him for the first week.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled his lover name as the finger that was inside him hit his pleasure spot. Naruto kept ramming himself on the finger that was inside him. Having a hot, slick mouth around your cock and a finger that you were slamming yourself on was like eating ice cream for the first time; you loved how it felt and would crave everyday for the rest of your life. "S'uke! AHH!" Naruto screamed as he cummed into his lover waiting mouth.

Sasuke drank down the essence that was his lover semen. If Sasuke was strained on a desert island and Naruto was stuck with him, he wouldn't need water he could drink Naruto. Sasuke stuck two more fingers into his lover while he was coming down from his high. Naruto knees buckled and it was a good thing that his bed was right behind him when he collapsed. When Naruto fell down on his bed Sasuke fingers went in even deeper and hitting his prostate dead on and really hard.

"AHH" Naruto screamed

Naruto was hard and ready to go again, and by the looks that Sasuke was giving him there was no way that he could hold out much longer; he need to be inside his lover now. Naruto could see how his lover was trying to hold back and decide he would put an end to his lover suffering.

Naruto stood up, which ended up with Sasuke slipping out of him and pushed the raven down on to the floor and climb on top him and aligned his entrance with Sasuke dripping cock. Naruto grabbed the base of his lover cock and gave it a few strokes, and then he pushed the tip of the cock into his entrance and slowly slid down the growth that was in him. Sasuke watched as inch by inch his cock disappeared into his lover. Naruto thought he would be more pain than last time but was surprised that he wasn't. Once, the blond had his lover inside of him he threw back his head and let a long and loud moan. Sasuke grabbed a hold of the blonds hips and kept him still, because if he didn't he would cum right then and there. Naruto wiggled hips a little and his ears were greeted with a moan from his lover. The blond looked down at the sex god that was now underneath him and smirked at the site that greeted him. Sasuke had his eye closed tight, his mouth parted and the look of absolute bliss on his face. Naruto leaned down and kissed the parted lips that he loved so much, when the blond moved bent down to kiss the raven he lifted hips up a little and slammed them back down.

"NARUTO! OH MY GOD!" Sasuke yelled as he threw his head back away from his lover lips

Naruto kept moving his hips up in down in a fast and hard rhythm that had the boy underneath him moaning and screaming his name out for all to hear.

"S'uke! You feel so good inside me! Ugh…mmm…_ahh_…so…ugh…_good_!" Naruto kept repeating

As the blond got closer he grabbed his weeping cock and started to stroke it to the hard and fast rhythm that he was moving at. The blond leaned up and started to play with one his nipples with his free hand. His eyes were closed his head throw back letting out moans of pleasure. His lover below him grabbed the blond hips and started to lift him up and down even faster, he was so close and he wanted to cum with his lover. As the sex became harder and faster and the moans of ecstasy became louder, the two looked at each other and could see the love behind the lust filled eyes of each other. Naruto loved Sasuke and vice versa.

"SASUKE! I LOVE YOU!" Naruto screamed as cummed on to his lover chest

"NARUTO! MY NARU!" Sasuke moaned as he cummed inside of his lover


	24. I'm So Very Sorry

I am so very sorry that I haven't been updating!! I have been going to school at nite and babysitting in the morning and by the time I do have time I am exhausted. I promise I well update as soon as possible.


End file.
